Going Home
by Nelli
Summary: Updated Rating is for future chapters In this story, Ginger Bensington is an ordinary girl who can't remember her past. Then, she remembers her best friend Oliver, and the prophecy that could mean her life if she goes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year.
1. Flashbacks

A/N: This is just a little idea I had. It's my first HP fic. It's about Oliver. *He is hot* I love him. Anywhosies, here you go.

****

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

"I keep having these slips, you guys." I dropped my bookbag on the floor of my small-town apartment. 

"What kind of slips, Gin?" Issy asked.

Isabell and Yasmina entered my apartment after me and dropped their things next to mine. They were helping me with a history project. I went into the kitchen to get us some snacks and thought about how I was going to explain the vivid images to them. My old school was a bit different from this one. I think.

Our rural high school wasn't much, really. We had a pretty decent football team and the soccer team was all right. Our basketball team was the best. The only thing out of the ordinary was probably me. I'm not American; I'm British. Two years back, my parents moved me here. I was 15, yet I don't remember anything from my life back in England. Very peculiar. 

Anyway, we were setting up and munching on grapes. I'm not allowed to have junk food. My mum's a dentist and she doesn't want me to have rotten teeth. Bit bizarre, her marrying a candy maker. I guess what they say is true: love is blind. 

"Well," I said, choosing my words carefully. "I keep seeing a dark, brick building. There are torches and candles for lights instead of lamps and electric light bulbs. I can't make any of the faces out. It's really weird."

"Maybe they're images of your old school!" Yasmina got excited. "Maybe you're finally remembering!" Yassie likes to think I had amnesia for the last two years and is really anxious to know about my previous life. 

"I don't know. I keep slippin' off in the middle of the bloody Trigonometry lectures. It's driving me absolutely mad." I set to work on my re-creation of the War of 1812, shaking my head in frustration. 

*** Three Hours Later***

"Bloody brilliant idea, don't you think?" I admired our handiwork.

"Amazing. I think you're all set, Gin." Yasmina stood up, pulling Issy with her.

"See you Monday then, eh?" I walked them to the door, referring to my weekend getaway that would cause me to miss the pleasure of their company. 

"Right you are. Bye, Ginger." Issy gave me a quick hug, then took Yasmina's hand. Yasmina waved at me with her free hand. Then they walked down the hall and disappeared into a stairwell.

I closed the door behind them and grinned.

"Were those two your bloody lesbian friends?" My mum scared me.

"MUM!! Yasmina and Isabell are not lesbians! They've just been inseparable since birth." I rolled my eyes. Then I felt sad. "Did I ever have anyone like that back in England?"

"Yea, but fortunately it was a bo-" My mum stopped herself.

"I was best friends with a boy!" I was ecstatic. Then I had a slip.

*******

__

I was flying around an open field. Well, not exactly open. It was surrounded on all sides. Some kind of stadium. There were three hoops on either end.

I looked at the decorations. It was colored burgundy red and emerald green. I looked down at my robes. They were red as well.

"Alright there, Ginger?" a Scottish voice asked behind me. 

I turned. "Yea. Alright there, Wood?" I flew up next to him.

"Best I've been all year. Just find the Snitch."

Then, I spotted the little golden ball. I dove for it. "Just a bit further," I whispered to myself. 

"Bensington's got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

There was applause and chanting. But the most important thing was Wood, grabbing me from behind and twirling me around in a big hug.

"We did it, Gin! We won!"

*******

"Ginger, dear, you alright?" My mum looked at me in panic and reached a hand out toward me.

"Oliver! I remember!" I looked at her in horror. "You and Dad, you put a memory charm on me so I'd forget!" I backed away.

"Sweetheart, now calm down. We didn't mean to hurt you." My mum closed the distance between us. "It's just, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was getting ready to come back, and-" She looked away in pain.

"What, mum?" I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't want the prophecy to come true!" She turned back to me with tears in her eyes. 

"What prophecy?" I wrinkled my brow in frustration.

"Well, you know the one about the child who will destroy the Dark Lord?" My mother was referring to the prophecy made when I was young. It was made by a distant cousin. It was the one that caused Voldemort to kill. I nodded at her. "Another prophecy was made, not long after, that a current little girl was the key to his or the child's destruction, years down the road. You are the proper age and so vulnerable, your dad and I just wanted to get you out of England, but couldn't until you'd already started at Hogwarts. We thought if we raised you as a Muggle, you might be safe from your future."

"You think I'm the one in that prophecy! I highly doubt it." I crossed my arms in defiance. "That is still no reason to put a memory charm on your daughter!"

"But we did it to protect you, love!" My mum hugged me. 

"I know, I know. From possible death, brought with the probability of being said girl." I began to cry. "But, Mum, I want to go back. I don't care about the risks." I glanced at her through my tears. "Will you train me so I can go back to Hogwarts for Wood's, and mine's, 7th year?"

My mum nodded her tear-streaked face. "Of course. It's your right. Besides, there's no point in keeping you away now that you've found out. I couldn't bare to charm you again."

My mum and I settled it. The end of the second term of my junior year was almost here. She'd start training me immediately for what I'd missed since my fourth year at Hogwarts. Then, hopefully, I'd be able to go back, next year, one final time.

A/N: What did you think? I don't know how long this will be, but I'm hoping you all like it. It's kinda of nice, I think. R/R. ~Nelli~ 


	2. Waiting

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I didn't write one for Chapter one! Okay, here goes. *Clears throat* I do not in any way, shape, or form own any Harry Potter characters used in the following story. They are all owned by the genius J.K. Rowling. *I love her!* Anywhosies, don't sue. You won't get anything, seeing as how I just spent my whole paycheck on two CD's: The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King one for a friend for her b-day (HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUNAMI!!) and J.C. Chasez's Schizophrenic b/c I totally love him. *I'm actually listening to it as I type this.* Enjoy this chapter, y'all. 

****

Chapter 2: Waiting

It was around the middle of July. School had been out for a few weeks, and I had passed my O.W.L.'s. (There is a testing center in Chicago, not that far from us, so we went June 25th for my tests.) I needed to get my acceptance letter soon or I wouldn't be able to get to Diagon Alley to get my supplies.

I started pacing around my bedroom. I glanced at the clock, then at the creature sitting on my bed. Gypsy was giving herself a bath. She must have felt me watching her, because she looked up at me and mewed. 

"Oh, Gyps!" I sat down next her and placed her on my lap. She was getting pretty big. "I can't wait any longer! My letter should be here by now." I started petting her soft fur and remembered how I had gotten her.

Gypsy is a half-tiger cub. Her mother was raised in the Forbidden Forest on Hogwarts's ground. She had been pregnant with Gyps, and causing terrible problems to the faculty during my third year. Marcus Flint and I had helped deliver the kitten and her mother had given Gyps to us because all half-tigers abandon their young for some unknown reason. 

I snapped back to reality when I heard a scratching noise outside my window. I looked out the glass. There was an owl fluttering around lightly, patiently waiting for me to let it inside.

I jumped up and threw Gypsy to the floor. She hissed and climbed back onto the bed as I raced across the room and lifted the window open. The owl flew inside and perched on my chest of doors. It dropped the letter and watched me, cocking its head to one side.

I rushed over and picked up the letter. I turned it over. It was from Hogwarts. I stared at it in nervousness and fascination.

The owl brought me to with a "who." I remembered that you're supposed to give them something for their trouble. I poured a little water out of my bedside water bottle into Gypsy's empty water bowl. The owl nipped my finger in thanks and began to drink. Then, after it had had its fill, it flew out my window, and into the darkness. 

I went back to the letter. I hastily opened it up and looked at the ancient scribble inside. How I had missed that writing! 

__

Dear Miss Bensington,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been re-accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than August 10th, due to the fact that you live in America. 

Yours sincerely,

****

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

I reread the letter several times. Then I pinched myself to be sure I wasn't dreaming.

"OUCH!!!" I screamed. Then I grinned. "I got back in!"

I began to jump up and down in a somewhat victory dance. I kept singing, "I'm back in! I'm back in!" over and over as I danced. Then a piece of paper fell to the floor. I leaned over and picked it up.

__

Dear Ginger,

It's so nice to see that you are still interested in continuing your studies. However, you will not be able to be in the same House that you were in. So, we spoke to all of the Heads of the Houses and Professor Sinistra has offered you a spot in Ravenclaw. This way, you will not have to be resorted. I do advise you to take it. All of the faculty can not await your arrival. 

Things will be different this year, due to a jailbreak from Azkaban. Dementors will be here all year, unfortunately. For your protection, as well as the other students, (but especially yours and Harry Potter's) Dementors will escort you all to your classes. 

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster 

I reread this letter a couple of times before it had sunk in. I had to be in a different House than Oliver! I couldn't believe it. I was pretty pissed.

"Bloody hell!" I screamed, stomping around my room, cranking up the volume on my stereo so my parents would not hear me swearing. "God damn it all!" 

Gypsy climbed off the bed, then put her paw on my leg. I looked down at her. She cocked her head at me and winked. I smiled at her.

"Right you are, Gyps. I should be glad old Snape didn't want me in his House, eh?" 

I bent over and patted her head. She purred in content, then went back to her perch on the bed. I decided to read my book and supply list. 

**__**

Uniform 

Seventh-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes One plain pointed hat. One pair of protective gloves. One winter cloak. 

Numbers 2 and 3 can be originals from first year.

****

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Advanced Herbiology by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions and Complicated Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and The Monster Book of Monsters by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky

Ancient Egypt and Ruinology by Isis Bandictock

****

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 pewter cauldron, standard size 2

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope (for late night **mandatory** Astronomy sessions)

1 set of brass scales

You may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

We can not wait to see all of the old and new students again on September 1st. 

__

Yours sincerely,

****

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress
    
    "Mum!" I bellowed down the stairs. "We've got to be off for London soon!"

Then I skipped down the stairs to have her sign the permission form.

A/N: What do you all think? R/R soon to help me out! I'm not a big HP buff, but I do love the books, so if anything is amiss, let me know ASAP!! ~Nelli~


	3. Diagon Alley and Marcus Flint

A/N: Glad to see there are a few peeps reading this. I guess I'll continue now.

****

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley and Marcus Flint.

It was August 18th. Just two weeks until I'd be back at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to be back.

"Mum! Let's go!" I bellowed up the stairs of our new flat. Mum, Dad, and I had bought a small flat in London for the year, still keeping our apartment in America. I would be allowed to keep the London home for the rest of my life (yay!).

Today was the day we were going to get my new school things. Mum had gotten rid of everything when we moved, due to the memory charm I'd been put under. I was so excited to be going back into the magical world again. I'd missed the fog of London so much!

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, love, we're coming!" My mum scurried into the room, purse over her shoulder. "I don't see why we have to do this now. We've still got two weeks."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "I know, but I want to beat the rush. Besides, I'm so bored, trapped in the city all day. I miss school."

"Don't whine, dearie. It'll be here soon enough." My mum glanced at the clock. "Best get going, then, if we want to be home for supper."

We walked the few blocks to the small pub. We waved our hellos to old friends and smiled at strangers. Then, we went out back and stepped into my old home. 

Diagon Alley was full of people shopping and shouting. I was excited to be in the magical atmosphere again. I smiled wide and grabbed my mum in a great big hug. 

"I'm so glad to be back!" I said into her ear.

"Me, too, love. Me, too." She quickly returned the hug and stepped back. "Got your list, lovey?"

I nodded and pulled the piece of parchment out of my pocket.

"Well, then, let's start buying!" My mum sang this last sentence as we walked into Olivander's to begin our shopping trip.

*****

"Would you look at the time, mum? We've been gone at least four and a half hours!" I dropped my many bags on the floor of the den, staring at the big grandfather clock.

"I see, dear! Get out of the way, lovey, I've got to start supper!" My mum pushed me aside and started for the kitchen.

"Have no fear, darlings! I have taken care of our meal!" My father popped his head into the den, from the dining room. "Come on in."

We entered the room to see a huge take-out feast from the Chinese deli up the street. We laughed at Dad and each took a seat at the table.

"How was shopping?" he asked, handing a carton to Mum.

"Brilliant! I got all my books, plus some new ones to keep me busy for the next two weeks. I also got a new wand, cauldron, gloves, hat, everything!" I glanced at Mum, who nodded. "Plus, mum got me some new clothes as well, for weekends into Hogsmeade." I began to describe my new wardrobe to my father, who had stopped piling food on his plate to gape at me.

"What do you need all those garments for?!" He looked from mum to me and back again. "There are only two days a week for you to wear them!"

Mum laughed. "Dear, she can't wear the same outfits every week." Then she glanced in my direction, smiling at me shoveling food in my face. "Besides, the girl's in love. She has to look nice."

I stopped eating and gaped at her in horror. "I am not!" 

"Don't you dare lie to me, Ginger Angela Bensington! I know when an adolescence is in love!"

I smirked at my mother. "Yeah, right!"

That bloody comment got me sent to my room. I took my plate with me and ate in my room in silence. Then a stupid grin crossed my face.

I got up and walked over to my desk. I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the item on top. It was picture of Wood and I, right after we'd won the House Cup. He was grinning like a fool and I look almost as stupid. Then we looked at each other. I could have sworn I'd just seen the two of us look at each other in longing.

I opened and closed my eyes a couple of times. _That must have been the light playing tricks on me._

I put the picture away and crawled into bed with one of my new books, ready to fall to sleep.

*****

"Mum! Would you quit smothering me, please! I'll miss the train!"

September first was finally here and mum wouldn't let me go. She was balling something about being so proud of her baby. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"MUM!! Will you please?!" I pulled away from her, finally, and kissed dad. "See you in May!"

"What about Christmas?" 

I pretended not to hear her as I climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. I walked down the hall to find a seat. I opened a compartment and was met with a not-too-friendly surprise.

"Well," said a cool, sneering voice, "if it isn't Ginger Bensington."

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the doorframe. "Marcus Flint, how are you, you old git?"

Marcus stood up and approached me. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Bensington. I'm doing fine. How have you been?"

"Just peachy, dear." I passed him and flipped my chestnut mane into his face. "Keeping out of trouble I hope?"

"I have my younger minions do my bidding for me." He slid into the seat across from me. "You know, Wood and I began fighting because of you. You see, he wanted me to stop hitting Bludgers at you and I wanted him to get you to stop catching the Snitch."

"Yes, I know. It was always my dream to have two boys fighting over my athletic ability." I rolled my eyes at him, then looked straight ahead. "Prefect?" I raised an eyebrow. "You? I bet you stop the first-years for just looking at you." 

"You would be correct. What house are you in then, mate?" He placed his hands behind his back and leaned back.

"Ravenclaw, for some damned unknown bloody reason!" I seethed.

"Settle down now. You'll see Wood enough."

"Marcus, why don't we cut the pleasantries and I leave?" I stood to go.

"What's the rush, mate? We used to have detention together all the time, remember?" He stood up and blocked my way.

"Yes, I-" That's when I realized Gypsy was still in her cage. "I'll be right back."

I raced down the hall and into the baggage compartment. I found my trunk and let my kitten out.

"There, there, love," I purred soothingly. "Mummy's here, darling."

"Well, nice to see you still have the motherly side." 

I glanced up. Marcus had followed me and was now leaning against the door. "Is that Gypsy?"

"Yea, it is." I stroked her silky fur.

"I remember her. She was such a bother." Marcus stifled a yawn. "Shall we get back to our compartment now?"

I let Marcus lead me to the compartment we'd vacated. It now had three younger Slytherin boys in it, which looked at Marcus in adoration when we walked in.

"Bensington, I'd like you to meet my protégé, Draco Malfoy, and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Boys, meet Ginger Bensington, the best damn Seeker Gryffindor ever had."

I went to shake the boys' hands, but when I reached them, Gypsy hissed at them. So, I stood my distance as to not upset my baby. 

"Best Seeker, eh? Even better than Saint Potter?" Malfoy said the name in absolute hatred.

"Yea, she was the Seeker right before him. Wood fancies her." Marcus grinned evilly.

I shot him a death stare and returned my attention to the younger boys. "That's not at all true. Wood does not fancy me and I'm not the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had." 

"Well, if you were still in Gryffindor, we could test that statement, but since you're not, you'll have to live with the compliment." Marcus grinned lazily.

"So," Malfoy said, scooting closer to me, and completely ignoring Gypsy's hissing. "You're a seventh year, then?"

"Yea, and don't even think about it." I returned my attention to my cat.

"Think about what?" Malfoy asked, incredulously, as if not comprehending.

Marcus laughed and stared out the window. "You know very well what, you slimy prat."

Malfoy recoiled and pouted next to me on the seat. Crabbe and Goyle stared at Gypsy. She stared right back, as if daring them to even breathe. I think they thought that too, because at one point, Crabbe passed out.

I sat petting my precious kitten, praying that we would arrive at Hogwarts soon. Preferably without any more of Marcus's comments or without running into Wood.

A/N: Well? How was that? I think it was okay. I would like to take a moment to say how much I hate Nevada for beating my Michigan State Spartans in the first round. No offense to you Nevada fans, it's just I'm a MSU fanatic (literally, ask my sis). Paul, it's okay that you fouled out, I still love you!! Okay, that'll do. R/R, or e-mail me with ideas. ~Nelli~ (P.S.= The reason Ginger got put in Ravenclaw is….You'll find out later. *grins evilly*)


	4. Oliver's Seventh Year Melancholy

A/N: Up until now, I've been having everything from Ginger's view. Starting now, I'm going to try and get into Oliver's psyche and get up to the voyage to Hogwarts from his point of view. Here goes nothing.

****

Chapter Four: Oliver's Seventh Year Melancholy

It was the day before I would be on my way back to Hogwarts. This year would be my last year there. I had to make the Quidditch season count.

I sighed and glanced at the only picture on my wall (that wasn't of a professional team). Granted now we had Potter. But Potter was definitely not Bensington. She was the best Seeker we'd ever had. 

In the picture, we were standing next to each other. Our team had just won the Quidditch Cup. Of course, it was all because of Bensington's speed and her determination to beat Marcus Flint. God, how she had hated that git!

I rubbed my temples. She hadn't been there my fifth year. She had just mysteriously up and left. That's when we got Potter. He was a great player, but he just wasn't Bensington.

I turned out my light, and climbed into my bed, seeing as how I just became unbearably depressed. The moon shone in the window onto the old photograph. I could have sworn as I fell asleep Bensington winked at me and blew me a kiss. But I was almost asleep.

*****

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad. See you in the summer." I was leaning out the window of my compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I was sharing it with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. Fred and George Weasley would be joining us later, after they wreaked havoc on the first years.

I sat in the seat next to Katie and went over some of the plays I had devised for the team to practice. I became very enthralled in the project. Too enthralled, as a matter of fact, because when Fred and George entered, I jumped in surprise and dropped all my papers.

"Damn it." I bent over to pick them up.

"Sorry, Wood," Fred looked at me apologetically. At least I think it was Fred.

"Don't worry about it." I looked across the compartment and saw Katie and Angelina looking at something, giggling. "What are the two of you sniggering at?"

"Uh?" Katie looked at me, guilt written all over her face. Angelina just giggled some more.

"Hand it over." I held out my hand for the item. Katie handed it to me and stared at the floor. It was the picture of myself with Bensington. "Where..?"

"It was on the floor. You dropped it." Katie looked at Angelina, who nodded encouragingly. "Do you fancy her, Wood?"

"What?! Don't be absurd!" I scoffed at her, but when I looked at the girl in the photo, I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, we believe you, then." Angelina rolled her eyes and went back to her issue of _Witch Weekly_. Katie went back to reading over her shoulder and the twins were laughing as they set up their next prank. 

I shook my head in disbelief. Then I stared out the compartment. A girl with dark brown hair ran by. I rubbed my eyes. It looked just like Bensington.

I looked back out of the small window. Marcus Flint strolled slowly by. Before he'd vacated the window's area, he noticed me and waved. I nodded cordially back and went back to my Quidditch plays.

*****

I was the first person off of the train. That has its advantages. I climbed into a carriage and put my plans in my robes. 

I was about to drift to sleep when Katie and Angelina climbed in. 

"Oy, Wood. Is it really that boring being back?" Katie grinned at me.

"I guess it is." I closed my eyes again.

"Bensington, wait up!"

My eyes jerked open. It sounded just like Marcus Flint. I leaned out the window and the carriage began to move. I peered around, but I didn't see her. I just shrugged, assumed I was losing it and leaned back into the vehicle.

A/N: I know this is short, but it's kind of a small filler to kind of set up for Oliver's reaction to Ginger being back. Read the next chapter for the reasoning behind the House sorting. ~Nellie~


	5. Ravenclaw Rumble and Dumbledore's Reason...

A/N: My sister wants me to type this next chapter. Pardon me for just one second. *clears throat* **ARE YOU HAPPY, LAURA? I'M UPDATING IT NOW!!** *clears throat yet again* I feel better now. On with the show.

****

Chapter Five: Ravenclaw Rumble and Dumbledore's Reasoning

We made it to Hogwarts rather slowly in my opinion. Though it was no later than normal, Flint and his cronies weren't exactly the best travelling companions. I climbed off of the train in pure ecstasy of being away from him. Of course, it didn't last long.

"Bensington, wait up!" Marcus raced up to me as I was getting into a carriage.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued climbing in. "Don't you have some Slytherin witch to annoy?" I frowned, suddenly realizing that wasn't as much of an insult as it would be in the Muggle world.

"Not at the precise moment. Can Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and myself join you?" He grinned slimily.

"Nothing would irritate me more." I scooted over and let them in.

"Thank you, Bensington." Marcus was practically on my lap, which obviously wasn't making Draco very happy.

"Marcus, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for your annoying self," I said through clenched teeth, "would you mind calling me Ginger, please? I'm not an adversary anymore. And," I shoved him into Draco, "please stay off of my lap. Thank you very much."

"Sorry," he said, somewhat sarcastically. "It is a tight fit, though."

"I really don't care." I folded my arms across my chest, mainly for protection from Flint getting closer. 

We rode in silence up to the beautiful castle. It still took my breath away. A small smile played at the corners of my lips.

"Good to be home, then?" Marcus looked at me in a knowing way. Probably all those detention discussions where we spilled our guts to each other.

"Yea, mate." I glanced at him, then back out the window. I felt him slide an arm around my shoulders. I glared at him. "Oy, get off!"

"Or you'll what?" He grinned at me playfully. 

"Or I'll tell the entire school that you used to sleep with a blanky in fourth year," I whispered back.

"You wouldn't dare!" His eyes turned to slits.

"Draco, mate, you want to hear a story about Marcus here?" I raised my eyebrows at him mockingly.

His arm left my shoulders.

"Yea, tell!" Draco's eyes lit up.

"Well.." So I commenced to tell them the story about how Marcus had helped bring Gypsy into the world and how her mum had cut him up pretty badly, but still helped me pull it off.

"Wow!" Draco looked at him, the fury from a minute before replaced with admiration once more. "You helped give birth to a wild half-tiger cub?"

Marcus nodded and looked at me in amusement. We both knew they weren't as vicious as everyone made them out to be.

While the seventh year Slytherin was busy with his adoring fans, the coach came to a stop. I slid out and escaped to the castle steps and the throng of second to seventh year students.

That's when I saw him. Wood was stepping out of a coach not too far ahead of where mine had been. He was laughing and talking to Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson and two tall, red-haired boys I didn't recognize. (A/N: I'm assuming that Katie and Angelina are two years behind Wood and the twins are three.) 

He turned and looked in my direction. I saw his smile fade. I waved weakly. His eyes got wide as he waved back. He started to walk to me. I became a little scared and started to turn away. Wood shook his head slightly and wouldn't take his eyes off of me. It was as if he really needed to verify that I was there.

I stood there, hypnotized by his never leaving gaze. He was about two yards from me when Flint came back (stupid prat!). 

"Better get moving, Bensington- I mean, Ginger. Don't want to miss the Feast, do you?"

"No, I don't." I let Marcus take my arm and pull me away as I never let my gaze leave Wood.

*****

The Feast was just as brilliant as I remember it being. I was so full when I walked to the Ravenclaw Common Room. I had to hurry because I didn't want to be stopped by Wood, who had been trying to make eye contact with me during the duration of the meal. 

I had made one friend, a girl by the name of Cho. She was really nice, was a fourth year and was the Seeker for Ravenclaw's team. We had spent the entire supper talking about Quidditch and Gryffindor's new Seeker, Harry Potter (Cho fancies him, I can tell!).

"Why were you put in Ravenclaw if you were originally in Gryffindor?" Cho asked me as we entered the Common Room. 

"You know, that's a very good question. I have no earthly idea!" I smiled and plopped onto a couch.

"I've got a pretty good idea," said a sneering voice behind me. "You were a complete prat in Gryffindor and now have to poison Ravenclaw as well."

"Yeah," came a second voice.

Cho and I turned to see two girls, (one was tall and lean with black hair and the other was shorter, chunkier and with red-hair.) who didn't look all that glad to see me in their area.

"Come on, Persephone, Casey, let's talk about this later, alright?" Cho was trying to keep the peace.

"No, Cho." The one Cho had called Persephone glared at her then looked venomously at me. "I heard you were too much of a…What's the word?…Slut in Gryffindor." 

"You know, for a Ravenclaw, you're not very smart." Then I jumped on her. 

We had been rolling around for a while, Cho and Casey had joined in as well, and the entire Common Room was egging us on, when Professor Sinistra came in.

"Girls! Cease at this moment!" She pulled us apart and looked us over. "Well, I never in my life! You!" She pointed at me. "Go to Professor Dumbledore's office. He needs to have a word with you."

Persephone and Casey grinned, thinking I was to be punished. Their smiles soon faded when Professor Sinistra turned on them.

"I believe you two started this nonsense. Yes, it seems like you. You both will have detention for two weeks. No discussions. Now get to bed." 

I walked out of the Common Room grinning and started for Dumbledore's office, Professor Sinistra right on my heels.

"Fizzing Whizzbee," the professor said. She indicated for me to go up the stairs.

I slowly went up the twirling staircase. I knocked on the small door at the top.

"Enter," came the ancient yet youthful reply from beyond the oak.

"Professor Dumbledore? You wanted to see me, sir?" I entered cautiously and approached the desk.

"Yes. Please sit down, Miss Bensington." The Headmaster indicated for me to have a seat.

"How've you been, sir?" I asked nervously.

"Just fine. I take it you've been better, seeing as to how you have a nice bruise on your cheek?" His eyes twinkled in amusement. "You were always a troublemaker, Miss Bensington."

I giggled anxiously. "But I was a great Seeker, sir!"

"That you were, that you were." He nodded in agreement. Then he cleared his throat. "I suppose you where wondering why you had to be placed into a new House?" He looked over the rims of his crescent-moon shaped spectacles at me.

"Uh, yes, sir. I was curious about that." I moved to the edge of the chair I was perching on.

"Well," he began, standing up. "It seems you and Mr. Wood were very close. Consequently," he stated, turning back to me, "there was a worry that the two of you might become…closer. That," he paused, holding up a hand to keep me silent a moment longer, "and the fact that you have changed quite a bit since your Hogwarts days. You are more studious and silent, though you still retain your Gryffindor strength and courage. I hope that explains the reasoning." He looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, yes, sir, quite well." I couldn't believe he thought Wood and I would end up snogging!! As if! We were just friends. I stood up, still in disbelief. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Miss Bensington." He watched me walk to the door. "Oh, and Ginger, try not to fight with your new Housemates, all right? Be careful."

I turned and grinned at him. "I will, Headmaster. Don't worry!" Then I left and went back to the Common Room.

Cho had waited to walk me up to my dormitory, which Sinistra had let her share with me. (How grateful I was for that!) As I drifted off to sleep, I realized I couldn't avoid Wood forever. I'd have to talk to him sometime. And no doubt Dumbledore's reasoning would turn up in the conversation.

A/N: Bwahahaha!!! Hope y'all enjoyed this chappie! It turned out okay, I guess. Next up: Wood's reaction to her being back!! Hasta, amigos. ~Nellie~


	6. First Name Basis

A/N: Fun times. This is the chappie about Ollie's reaction and the next morning. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 6: First Name Basis

I was the first person out of Gryffindor's Common Room the next morning. It was nice to be in the Great Hall with hardly any students. It was very quiet, giving me the time I needed to focus on the problem at hand. 

I had seen her. I knew it was her. She was standing at the top of the stairs outside. Her long chestnut hair blew around her face. Ginger.

She had waved at me and smiled. I was so shocked to see her. How could one girl get to me like that? I had to go to her. She tried to walk away, but I shook my head to make her stay.

__

I was so close! I thought angrily, kicking the table's leg. _If only that stupid Slytherin git hadn't pushed her inside!_

"Uh-hmm." A female cleared her throat above my head.

"What?" I looked up, angry that I had been interrupted. There she was.

"I'm sorry." She took a step backward from the table. "I'll just go sit at my own House's table then." She started to walk away.

"No, Bensington! Wait!" I jumped up and held my hands up in haste. "I was just deep in thought. Please." I gestured for her to sit down across from me.

She looked at me in hesitation. "All right." Then she placed her books down on the table and sat.

I swallowed a little orange juice. "So," I said, clearing my throat. "How have you been, mate?"

"I've been well. And yourself, mate?" She leaned her face into her propped-up hand and smiled.

I almost choked. She had never smiled at me like that before. "Well…uh…I've…uh been all right." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"That's great, Wood." She glanced up and down the Great Hall, then leaned forward. "Do you want to hear why I'm not in Gryffindor?"

I nodded my head sullenly.

"Well," she lowered her voice. "Apparently, Dumbledore and the other Professors thought we'd end up snogging if we were in the same House!" She smiled in pure amusement.

I could feel my face getting red. "Really?" I laughed uneasily. "Is that so?"

Ginger studied my face for a long moment. I avoided her gaze, looking into my plate or at the walls. When I finally looked up, her eyes were large in disbelief and dismay.

"What?" I asked shakily.

"I don't believe it." She stared at me, mouth gaping. "You are acting like a complete git! What's crawled up your knickers and died, then?"

"What are you talking about, Bensington?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You're acting like…well," she said, waving her arms around in bewilderment. "Like a person in love." She looked at me. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you mate?"

"No, of course not." I laughed out loud. "I don't have enough time for one, what with Quidditch and classes."

"All right, then." Ginger grabbed a piece of toast off of my plate. Her eyes lit up and she began to talk with her mouth full. "Why don't we go into Hogsmeade this weekend? It's the first weekend trip. We could catch up there."

"Oh, I don't know," I looked around, hoping Angelina or the twins would come rescue me from this somewhat humiliating conversation. "I might have practice."

"Oh, come off it, Wood! It's just me, Bensington, ex-Seeker. We'll just hang out for a couple of hours." She looked at me apprehensively. "Come on! I don't bite…hard." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

I laughed at her. Then I thought it over. "All right, then. You and me in Hogsmeade for the day."

"Great!" She smiled at me warmly.

"Yeah, all hell will break lose. Maybe we should warn everyone to stay inside on Saturday," a slimy voice said behind me.

"Well, well, look at what the owl dragged in," Ginger said dryly. "Flint, I thought you would have learned your lesson by now."

Flint sat down beside me and stared across the table at Ginger. "What lesson is that then?"

"That you should leave me alone. After all," she leaned across the table in his direction, her arms across her chest. "I know all of your dirty little secrets."

"And I know yours. Don't threaten me, _Ginger,_ I have ammunition, too." He leaned across the table at her in return.

"Flint, why don't you go sit at your own table and bother someone else? All the ugly Slytherin girls might get jealous of all the attention you're giving me." Bensington recoiled in disgust.

Flint shot her a dirty look and began to eat. I looked back and forth between them, anger boiling inside my very soul. _He _shouldn't be allowed to call her Ginger. _I _didn't even call her Ginger.

"What's going on?!" I screamed. They both looked up at me in surprise as I continued. "You shouldn't be calling her by her God given name, Flint. You aren't even fit enough to clean her cauldron. And you," I pointed at Ginger. "You shouldn't be flirting with an evil git who did nothing but tease, torment and try to kill you on the Quidditch pitch when we were younger." I stood up in abhorrence.

Ginger looked up at me in shock. "Me? Flirt with Flint?" She laughed in cynicism. "Very funny, Wood!"

"Yeah, Wood. You know very well Ginger can't stand me." Flint was talking with his mouth full. "And she told me to call her by her 'God given name.' Honest."

"What?" I looked at Ginger. "You told him to call you that?"

Ginger jumped up in rage. "Of course, you ninny! I'd let you too if you'd quit acting like a prat and let me talk! But, no! It's Quidditch this and Quidditch that! Do I even matter to you, you nit-wit?"

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I shook my head in disbelief, then closed my eyes in frustration. When I opened them again, Ginger was staring at me, her hands on her hips, waiting.

"Well, _Oliver?_" she said expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you matter to me, Bensington. You were my best friend. It's just…you know what the professors think. I don't want to, you know, make them think anything." I shoved my hands inside my robe pockets. Then I realized what she had called me and I grinned in spite of myself.

Ginger's angry slowly faded. "What's so funny, then?"

"You called me 'Oliver.' You've never called me that before, mate." I knew I was grinning like a fool.

"Well, of course," she said, getting all flustered. "I mean, that's your name, right?"

I nodded.

"So, then, it's not silly for me to call you that," she said, her face turning red. "I guess I should go." She grabbed her books and took out her schedule. "Let's see," she said, mainly to herself. "Double Transfiguration with…" she looked at me in horror.

"Gryffindor," Flint finished; he, too, standing up. "Surprise, surprise. Later, then."

I looked across the table at Ginger. She still had that alarmed look on her face.

"What's wrong there, _Ginger?_" I asked grinning. "Afraid of a little class with your Keeper mate?"

Ginger straightened and put on an expressionless face. "Of course not. I'm perfectly capable of going to class and behaving in a mature manner about this whole thing."

Ginger and I left McGonagall's classroom laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Ginger said. "That was priceless." She leaned onto my arm and wiped a tear off of her face.

"I know." I quieted down slightly, looking at where her hand was touching my forearm.

"So, ready for lunch then, mate?" Ginger was pulling me toward the Great Hall, her hand never leaving that spot.

I nodded slowly. Ginger was talking about how much fun mixing up the words of the spell was. She couldn't stop laughing. Her smile was so…intoxicating. I grinned when I saw it.

"Are you even listening to me, mate?" Ginger snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I popped back to reality. "Sorry, I wasn't. What were you saying?"

She sighed in exasperation. "I said that it would be fun to do that in every class." She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Except for possibly Snape's class. I don't think he'd appreciate it much." She readjusted her hand so our arms were linked. "Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we be concentrating on the _right_ spells, what with the N.E.W.Ts coming up?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "You're right, as usual."

We walked into the Great Hall. When we did, everyone looked up at us. Dumbledore smiled and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team stared in shock. Katie recovered the fastest and ran up to Ginger.

"Ginger? Ohmigod, I don't believe it! It's so good to see you!" Katie grabbed her in a hug then lead her to the rest of the team. "You remember Alicia and Angelina don't you?"

"Of course I do. How are you girls?" Ginger hugged each girl in turn as they answered with a "Fine" and a smile.

"These two troublemakers are Fred and George Weasley. They're the Beaters." Katie introduced the twins, who shook Ginger's hand with great pleasure. "And, finally, the boy who took your place, Harry Potter."

"I've heard great things about you, Harry," Ginger said, smiling warmly at the third year.

"Thank you. I've heard so much about you from the team." Harry smiled back in admiration. "You're my role model."

Ginger blushed modestly. "Thank you." She looked at Harry's friends. "Who are these two, then?"

"Oh, forgive my manners! This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." She shook each Gryffindor's hand, her smile growing wider.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Hermione asked, scooting over to make more room.

"Oh, I don't know." Ginger looked apprehensive.

"We insist, Bensington," Alicia said, smiling at her ex-teammate. "It'll give us time to catch up."

Ginger sat down between Hermione and Harry. We all ate, smiling and laughing at Ginger's story of how life was in the United States. She told us about her Muggle school and friends and explained all the sports they had there.

Ginger was talking animatedly to Katie, Angelina and Alicia about some teen magazines she had read. I watched her laugh and shake her head, her hair flying everywhere. The world went silent and all I saw was Ginger's smiling face. She looked in my direction and winked. I smirked slightly and went back to explaining my Quidditch plans to Ron and Harry.

After lunch, on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I realized Dumbledore had been right in placing Ginger in another House. As much as I didn't like to admit it, there was something between us. We weren't just friends anymore; there was something bigger there.

Just as I was about to walk into the classroom, Ginger ran up to me.

"Hey, Oliver. You left this on the table!" She handed me a quill.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled slightly. I looked up at her. "Where are you off to?"

"Ancient Runes." She rolled her eyes. "Got to go, Oliver. See you later, mate."

She started down the hall; I started into the room. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and Ginger kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I looked at her in confusion (and embarrassment).

"For being a great best friend." She beamed at me, gently slapped my cheek, and turned to go.

"Oh." I don't know what made me do it, but then I whirled her around. "Ditto, Ginger." Then I kissed her…on the mouth.

When we pulled apart, she looked slightly dizzy. I felt ecstatic. Our eyes met and hers were full of…sheer happiness?

"Bye, Oliver." She barely whispered it as she started down the hall.

"Bye, Ginger," I whispered back, waving slightly.

"She's still quite unique, isn't she, Mr. Wood?"

I jumped and turned to the voice. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! You scared me!" I took a minute to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wood." Dumbledore smiled his all-knowing smile. "She's been back a day and already she has gotten into a fight, disrupted a class, and…" he looked at my face. "Stolen your heart, I believe."

"No, sir, I," I looked down the hallway Ginger had just been going down. "You're right, sir." I glanced at the elderly wizard. He began to walk away when I asked a question. "Sir, how could you tell?"

"Well, Mr. Wood, I could tell when, at breakfast, you two began to call each other by your first names." Dumbledore winked. "You've never called her anything other then 'Bensington' before. The first name basis was a big give away." Then he left.

I shook my head and entered the room to get started on my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year.

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 6. Fun. But the honeymoon ends in the next chappie. R/R, puh-leeze!!!!! Nellie


	7. The Nerve!

A/N: Not real sure how you all like this, but I like it, so I'm moving on. Here you go!

****

The Nerve

"What a nerve!" I stomped down the hall toward Ancient Runes. I couldn't believe what Wood had just done to me! "He kissed me, right there in front of everyone! Big, stupid git must have taken another Bludger to the head!"

I raced into the classroom just in the nick of time. Professor Osiris began his lecture on ancient times, the same as every beginning of the year lecture. I doodled in the margins of my parchment, trying to think of what kind of curse I'd put Wood under when I saw him.

__

You were kind of asking for it, mate! a voice inside my head said. _You had kissed him first._

Yeah, but that was just a friendly thank-you kiss, nothing more! I defensively reminded myself.

__

Are you sure? the voice questioned cheekily. _I think it could have meant more._

Bullocks. Wood and I are just close is all. I started to copy down notes. _I've got to work now, so go away._

No response came, so I continued to write the words Professor Osiris had written on the board. They were exquisitely boring.

The class ended and I walked down the corridor. I glanced at my notes. Then I did a double take. I had written Wood's name all over my parchment and all over my notes. I sighed and went to find someone from the class.

"Ginger! Wait up, mate!" A very familiar, very masculine voice said behind me.

I glanced around quickly, just to make sure. Yes, it was Wood. I sped up and ignored his shouting pleas.

"GINGER! Wait up!" Wood's voice was strained in confusion.

I shook my head, tears slowly welling up in my eyes. I rounded a corner and continued down the corridor to the stairs.

"Bensington, slow down," Wood's voice was angry and hurt, his feet stomped down the hall after my own running ones.

"NO!" I yelled, jogging slowly down the steps. I glanced behind me again, unwanted tears clouding my vision. "Just leave me alone, Wood. I don't want to see you right now." I got off of the staircase and continued down yet another corridor.

"I don't care, Bensington. I think we need to have a talk." Wood's feet stopped.

I turned around slightly. Wood was standing in the middle of the staircase, looking angrily at me. The faculty, students, even the Dementors could see the electric sparks shooting between Wood and me.

"You stay there, Bensington…"

"NO!" I cut him off.

"Well then I guess we can talk about in the middle of the hallway." Wood leaned against the stone railing, looking quite lazy. He had me and he knew it.

"Fine, then." I walked back up to him, stomping my feet all the way, just so everyone would know I didn't want to do as he wanted. I stood on the step below the one he was resting on. "What would you like to discuss, Wood?"

"Sit." He indicated to the step and began to seat himself.

"I think not." I glanced around. "If you would like to discuss something with me, meet me on the Quidditch pitch in ten minutes. If you don't, then leave me alone."

"Right then." Wood stood up, grinning from ear to ear. "See you in ten minutes then."

I stomped off to the common room, not at all happy. Wood could be such a complete ass at times! And what's more, he knew it! I raced in to my dormitory and dropped my books onto my bed.

"What's the matter, mate?" Cho looked up from some homework on her bed.

"Wood and I are have…communication problems." I shook my head peevishly. "He's such an arrogant prat." I threw my robe onto the floor in aggravation.

"Is that it then?" Cho looked amused. "You two are like an old married couple. Friends one minute, fighting the next."

"Well, you've got to take what you can get, right mate?" I said this sarcastically.

"I guess." Cho went back to her homework.

"I'll be going then. I've got to meet him on the Quidditch pitch soon." I straightened my uniform in front of the mirror.

"Are you going like that, then?" Cho looked at me questioningly.

"I've got a class in twenty minutes; how am I supposed to dress?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What class is it then?" Cho sat on her knees on the bed and stretched her arms.

"Uh…" I dug through my things. "Herbiology."

Cho shrugged. "It'll probably just be a refresher course. Just skip it." She stood and walked over to my amoiré. She dug into it and pulled out my favorite jeans and a skimpy top. "And wear this."

"Oh, no!" I raised my hands in repulsion. "I'm not wearing that to argue."

"It'll be a good defensive mechanism." Cho held it out to me.

I thought for a moment then gave in. "Alright." I accepted the items. "But I'm going to wear a zip-up sweater over it."

Cho threw up her hands. "That defeats the whole purpose!" She plopped back onto her bed as I began to change.

"Not really, because if I start losing-POW! I get the sweater off, he's taken by surprise, stops listening and I win." I pulled the shirt over my head and zipped up my sweater. "Got to go, love." I blew Cho an air kiss. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Cho waved and went back to work.

I ran out of the dorm room and peeked down both sides of the corridor outside the common room. No one was there. I ran to the stairs and peeked down them. Nothing. I continued down to the entrance hall that way. As I made my way through the hall, I watched for any sign of teachers or prefects.

I got out of the castle and sighed. Almost home free. I just had to make it to the Quidditch pitch without getting caught. I ran quickly, ducking behind trees and bushes. _Phew, made it!_ I thought as I ducked inside.

I entered the pitch and scanned around. He was sitting near the entrance, his robe off, and sleeves rolled up. I took a deep breath and walked toward him as calmly as I could.

Wood caught sight of me and sat up straight. He looked me over; I don't know if it was to size me up for an argument or just to look. He grinned slightly and stood.

"Bensington, I thought you had chickened out."

"Fat chance," I said icily, flicking my auburn hair into the wind.

"What is with the wardrobe change?" He glanced over my tight jeans and zip-up sweater.

"I'm skipping Herbiology and going back to my dorm…I didn't see the point in staying in my uniform just to argue with you." I sat down on the bleacher sideways.

"Why would we be arguing?" Wood sat down the same way, only facing me. "I have other things in mind."

"I don't doubt it, Wood, but this meeting was arranged to discuss whatever is on your mind. As soon as we're done here, I'm going back to my room." I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly and sat there staring him in the eyes.

He sighed. "Fine then." Wood cleared his throat. "Why did you run from me after class today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Temporary neurosis brought on by the possibility of my best mate being in love with me. Is that it, then?" I stood up.

"Hang on!" Wood stood, too and looked me straight in the eye. "What's wrong with me being in love with you, then?"

I stared at him. "Wood! Honestly!" I shook my head, sending my hair flying in every direction. "We're best mates! It would be too weird for us to start a relationship."

"Sometimes best mates are the perfect lovers," Wood said in a somewhat pleading manner.

"Yea, sometimes. Not this time, Wood." I began to walk away.

"Why not?" Wood grabbed my arm and whirled me around. "Is it the kiss?" I didn't answer. "It is, isn't it? God damn it, Ginger! I thought there was something there, and…" He looked at me in pain. "And there wasn't?"

I shook my head. "It literally was a thank-you kiss, Wood. Not an I-Love-You kiss. Sorry." I felt dreadful.

"And I…I kissed you because I thought you meant to do it, but you were too afraid. You never felt anything?! I can't believe I kissed my best mate." Wood collapsed onto the bleachers.

"I'm so sorry, Wood. I feel awful. I really am." I sat down beside him.

"I know. I'm just overacting, I think. I just need a moment." Wood inhaled sharply and glanced up at me. "Pretty pathetic, aren't I?"

"It's all right!" I grinned at him. "I'd probably feel the same." I put my hand on his arm. "You okay, then, mate?" Wood glanced at my hand and I pulled it away as if I had been burned. My grin faded. "I'm so sorry."

Wood reached out for my arm. "I don't mind. It'll take me a while to get used to being friends with you again." He smiled.

I grinned back. "Yea, me too." I noticed how hot it was getting and looked out at the setting sun. "How can it be so hot at sundown?" I began to unzip my sweater. I completely forgot about the shirt I had on underneath it as I stood up to remove it.

Wood looked toward the sun. "I don't know." He glanced back at me and did a double take. "Wow. What's with the outfit now?"

"Uh?" I looked down and noticed the shirt. "Oh!" I re-zipped the shirt and turned red. "Cho made me wear it."

"Uh-huh, sure. And you wore it to argue with me?" He grinned devilishly.

"It was a secret weapon, in case I started to lose." I stuck my tongue out.

"Don't stick it out unless you intend on using it," Wood said lazily.

I turned even redder. Then I cleared my throat. "Do they still keep the extra brooms out for people to practice on?"

Wood nodded. "Yeah, why?"

I looked at him cheekily. "Wanna race?"

"What do I get if I win?" Wood stood up and stretched.

"The satisfaction of beating me?" I batted my eyes innocently.

"I don't think so." Wood looked thoughtful. "How about I get to kiss you again and you can't get mad?"

"Wood, really! Didn't we just fight about this?" I looked absolutely disgusted.

Wood shrugged. "I don't care. We're both mature. What's the big deal? Besides, you always used to beat me before."

I nodded my head. "True, but it looks like it's gonna rain." I pointed to the clouds.

He didn't look away from me. "So? You could beat me in the rain, too."

I looked at him. "Alright, you're on. But if I win, we drop this whole 'us together' thing. Deal?"

"Alright, deal." We shook hands and Wood led me to the extra broomsticks.

We each grabbed one and headed for the nearest end of the pitch. A slow drizzle began to fall.

"First person to the other end and back again wins," Wood said.

"Fine, then." I got onto the broom. "Be prepared to lose."

Wood scoffed as he climbed onto his. "Dream on, beautiful."

"Haha." I looked to the end of the pitch. "One."

"Two," Wood said, easing forward on the broom.

"Three!" We screamed in unison.

We both shot forward, flying straight and fast. The rain pelted my face and got into my eyes. It hurt, but I was too focused on beating Wood to care.

I beat him to the end of the pitch by a millisecond. I'd have to step it up a bit if I wanted to win, which I did. I wanted this whole thing to be over.

We were only about two yards from the end we started at when Wood edged ahead of me. I glanced at him. He was only three inches ahead of me, but still enough to win.

I tried to catch up, but it was no good. Wood had won…by a measly three inches. He let out a victory yell and flew a victory lap. I climbed off my broom gloomily and walked over to the closet to put it away.

The rain was pounding down harder when I stepped back out. Wood was still celebrating and flying around. I usually don't chicken out of bets, but I needed to get out of there. I started for the exit.

"Bensington, where do you think you're going?" Wood jumped off of the broom and tackled me to the ground.

"Get off of me now!" I yelled rolling over.

"Sorry, mate, but you were leaving." Wood grinned at me from under a mud-covered face.

I laughed. "You look ridiculous."

"Don't look so non-ridiculous yourself." Wood wiped a piece of mud off of my face.

I laughed harder. "Oy, mate. This ground is killing my back. Let's head back in before we catch pneumonia." I looked at Wood.

He was grinning really eerily and sexily. "Did you let me win?"

"NO!" I sat up on my elbows. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"You used to beat me before." Wood leaned back on one elbow and spread his legs out from his body. He examined his mud-stained, wet uniform.

"That doesn't mean that I let you win!" I looked at him grumpily. "I'm just out of practice."

"Sure." Wood laughed.

"Let's go back in!" I whined again. I stood up and looked down at him.

"Fine." Wood stood up as well and looked down at me. Then he pulled me close to him and pushed a hair off of my face.

"Wood, I don't wanna do this now. Can I give you a rain check, mate?" I grinned at him. "No pun intended."

Wood stroked my face some more and leaned in a little. His lips were only inches from mine. "I don't see why not," he whispered softly. I could feel his lips move as he said it. "We've got a whole year."

Then Wood grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of the pitch and in the direction of the castle. The rain kept getting stronger.

Wood and I entered the castle. We shook the water off of us and looked up. Students were just starting to head to the Great Hall for dinner. They looked at us and a big "ooh," went through the group.

Wood and I looked at each other and laughed. When we glanced back at the crowd, Flint was standing there.

"Nice to see that some things never change, Ginger." He shook his head and entered the hall.

"Flint, you nasty little git…" I started after him, thundering mad.

Wood grabbed my arm and whirled me into him. "Let him alone. Just ignore him." He held me by the upper arms. "Are we still going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

I sighed inwardly and counted to ten. "Sure, mate. Meet you outside the main doors at noon, alright?"

"Yea, that's fine." Wood let me go. "One more day until then. Don't skip anymore classes, Ginger. See you tomorrow morning, then." Wood kissed my cheek and walked inside.

"That counted as the bet you know!" I yelled after him.

"Yeah, I know." He turned around and walked backwards toward the hall. "But you'll want to kiss me as well next time it comes up." Wood winked and left the entrance hall.

"What a nerve!" I stomped up the stairs to the common room, soaking wet and in disbelief. "He said I'd want him to kiss me, right there in front of everyone! Big, stupid git most have taken another Bludger to the head!"

A/N: I hope that wasn't too gushy, but I'm trying to make Ginger very against it. I think Oliver might be a little out of character, but I think he's one of those controlling people who wants whatever they want whenever they want it. Oh, well, he's still hot. faints dead away………two hours later Sorry about that, thinking of Wood. R/R, please and thank you! Nelli


	8. Oliver's Day

A/N: I'm just trying to get all of my stories done, so I'm hoping this will get done. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 8: Oliver's Day

I walked into the common room soaking wet, muddy as hell and grinning like a fool. I couldn't help it. Not only had I beaten Ginger in a race, I'd also completely embarrassed her in front of most of the school.

"Oy, Wood! What happened to you mate?" Katie glanced at the door and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Just a friendly race down on the Quidditch pitch," I responded, plopping onto a chair arm next to her.

"Friendly race with who?" Katie put down the book she was reading.

"Ginger," I said. I almost split my face in half; I was smiling so hard.

"Ginger?" Angelina walked in and looked as surprised as Katie had when I had walked in. "You raced her?"

I nodded.

"Oh, and what did she get for winning, mate?" Angelina asked, leaning against the fireplace.

"She didn't win," I said breathy. "I did."

"What? You beat Ginger!" Katie and Angelina looked at each other and back at me.

"Yea, I did. And I won another kiss." I looked at them happily.

Katie smiled. "I thought you didn't fancy her, mate."

"Well, I thought I didn't, but since she came back…I guess I really do."

The girls looked at each other in a knowing way, and then Angelina looked at me, confused. "Another kiss, mate?"

"Uh?" I looked at her. "Oh, right. She kissed me on the cheek before Defense Against the Dark Arts. I ended up kissing her on the lips instantly after that. Then we got into a fight and settled it with a race. If she won, we'd forget the whole thing and stay friends. If I won, I got to kiss her again." I yawned.

"Well, then what happened?" Fred asked. He and George had come up to us while I was talking.

"It started to rain. Ginger and I each grabbed a broomstick and started at the close end of the pitch. We counted out three and took off. She was ahead of me when we got to the other end. But then we started back to the starting point and I won, but not by a lot. I was soaked and Ginger's sweater was sticking to her body."

"What sweater?" George asked.

"She changed into jeans, a little shirt and a zip-up sweater for a defensive mechanism if we fought." I looked confused for a minute. "I was at the part where I won, right?"

All four of them nodded and got more comfortable.

"Alright. After I realized I'd won, I did a couple of victory laps. Ginger thought she could get away from the bet, so she started to leave. I tackled her to the ground, thus the reason the for the mud, and we were laying on the wet ground, covered in mud." I laughed. "She convinced me to take a rain check on the kiss. We ran back to the castle and everyone in the hallway downstairs thought the two of us had been doing something…else."

Katie scoffed. "Of course they did. Have you seen yourself?"

I shook my head. "But if Ginger looked anything like I do, I'd say I'd think that way too. Anyway, we came in and made plans to run amok in Hogsmeade on Saturday and then she turned to leave, to go kill Flint, I believe. I turned her around and said goodbye then kissed her cheek and walked off. She yelled something like, 'That counted as the bet, you know, mate.' And I responded rather cheekily by saying something similar to 'Yea, but you'll want to kiss me next time.' She wasn't too happy with me for saying that in front of everyone."

"I don't doubt it, you git!" Angelina laughed. "You are terrible, Wood. She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you romantically."

I shook my head again. "No, I honestly think she wants to go out with me. Why else would she still agree to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Maybe she thought you were kidding," Katie suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think she did." I scratched my head. "Oh, well. I'll see you tomorrow then."

I got up to leave when I felt someone tugging on my robes.

"Wood, did you tell her you were meeting her this Saturday?" Angelina looked up at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a Quidditch scrimmage Saturday morning." Fred looked at me in shock. "You should know that better than anyone."

"Bloody hell!" I threw my hand up and hit myself in the head. "Who do we play?"

"Ravenclaw." Katie smirked. "You know, your girlfriend's house?"

"Ha, ha, ha!" I said cynically. "I'll talk to her tomorrow." Then I went up to my dormitory, took off my dirty clothes, put on a clean pair of pajamas, and fell onto the bed to sleep.

The next morning, I slept late. I jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. Then I remembered I was supposed to meet Ginger in the Great Hall.

"Bloody Hell!" I ran from the dorm, through the common room and out the door.

I reached the Great Hall rather soon for me and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at me and staring. _I must look awful,_ I thought. _I mean, I didn't even get to comb my hair._

I glanced at the Ravenclaw table. Ginger wasn't there. I looked over at Flint; he smirked at me, but no Ginger there, either. I even looked at the Hufflepuff table. Still no sign of her. I'd just about lost hope when I glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione. There was Ginger, right beside them, laughing.

They all glanced up at me. The three third-years laughed happily at the sight of me. Ginger was trying to suppress laughter, and looked away from me.

I smiled and started toward them.

"Hey, there, Wood. Rough night's sleep?" Harry grinned whole-heartedly.

"You could say that, mate," I said, sitting down next to Ron (and across from Ginger).

Ginger glanced at me and smiled slightly. "I hope it wasn't anything too terrible, mate."

"Oy, Ginger! I never said it was terrible. In fact," I leaned across the table toward her and lowered my voice, "I dreamed about you. I didn't want to get up until I realized I was going to see the real you at breakfast."

Ginger blushed. "But, you won't get to see me long. I've got to get to Potions." She stood up.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Ron whined. "We were having so much fun."

"Sorry, mate, but you know how Snape gets. Bye, then," Ginger said, waving and departing from the table.

"She awfully nice, Wood," Hermione said, glancing at me.

"I know, Granger," I murmured, staring at the door Ginger had just left through. Then I stood up and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, but I must be off, too. Arithmacy."

The lesson was quite boring. I drew on the edges of my parchment. When we were dismissed, I looked down at the drawing, I saw that lines looked significantly familiar. I couldn't quite place them, but I really didn't have time. I had to talk to Ginger.

I raced out of the room and down to the dungeon door. Snape was well known for keeping his seventh-years later than needed. I leaned against the wall beside the door. Sure enough, the door opened and the seventh year Ravenclaws came pouring out of the dungeon and into the hall.

There she was; she was laughing with one of the Ravenclaw beaters. He made her smile. I started to get mad as I walked toward them. The beater saw me coming and said his good-bye. Ginger looked after him confused.

"Hello, mate," I whispered into her ear as she looked after the boy.

"Oliver!" Ginger whirled around, a mixture of joy and anger on her face. "So that's why Daniel ran off so fast."

"I guess so." I grinned lazily. "I need to talk to you…About Saturday-"

"You can't meet me because of the Quidditch scrimmage, right?" Ginger smiled and started walking toward her next class.

"Well, yeah." I paused. "How did you know?"

"Daniel told me," she said. She looked up at me and smirked. "What got your knickers in a twist?"

I ignored her. "Are you going tomorrow?"

"Maybe." She sighed, then she glanced at me.

"Well, maybe we could go into Hogsmeade after?" I stepped in front of her.

"Maybe," she answered again. "See ya, mate."

Then she walked around me and headed up the stairs to her next class. I stared after her.

"I don't think she won't go," I whispered. Then I started off to my next class. I looked down at my Arithmacy notes and laughed out loud. The drawing I had made looked exactly like Ginger. _I've got it bad,_ I thought as I entered Herbiology.

A/N: I'm soooo tired. But that's the next chapter. Hopefully, this story will be over soon. See you, loyal reviewers. Nellie


	9. After the Scrimmage

A/N: Next chappie up, read all about it.

****

Chapter 9: After the Scrimmage

"Chang caught the Snitch. Ravenclaw wins." Lee Thompson wasn't as ecstatic as he would have been if Harry had caught the Snitch.

I was somewhat torn. On the one hand, I was glad my House had won. But, on the other, I was very upset that Gryffindor had lost. I shrugged my shoulders and ran down to the pitch. It was just a scrimmage.

"Great job, Cho!" I grabbed my friend in a huge hug.

"Thanks, Ginger," Cho said shyly. "But I didn't do as well as you would have."

I rolled my eyes. "Right," I announced sarcastically.

Cho laughed. "I've got to go change. See you in Hogsmeade for a victory drink?"

"We'll see," I shrugged. "Bye."

I walked away from her and toward the Gryffindor team. Fred and George looked downcast and Harry looked as if he was mentally chiding himself. They were all on their way to the showers.

"Guys! Wait up!" I ran after them.

"Oh, hey, Ginger," Harry said sadly.

"Oh, guys, it was only a scrimmage. It doesn't really count. You were all just getting re-used to being back on the pitch. It won't last forever, I promise." I hugged the twins.

"Easy for you to say," Fred whined. "You're always on his good side."

I looked at him questioningly. Then I smiled. "Oh, Oliver!" I looked at all of their depressed faces. "Is he still that obsessed with the game?"

Katie nodded. "Stupid git got off his broomstick yelling and screaming."

I folded my arms across my chest in a thoughtful manner. "Maybe I could talk to him before you all go in. That way he won't be _such_ a git."

Angelina's eyes lit up. "Would you, Ginger?" 

"Why not? I had to put up with him, too, once upon a time. Maybe I can get him to lighten up."

"That'd be great, mate," the twins chimed in unison.

I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater under my robe and marched right into the locker room. "Wood! Where are you?"

"Get out, you stupid prats! I'm not ready to see you're faces!" came Wood's voice from the showers.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I screamed in determination, while holding my ground. I'd put up with this act a thousand times before. I put my hands on my hips. "Are you going to come out and yell at me face-to-face, or are you going to be a git and make me come after you?"

Wood laughed as if what I'd said was hilarious. "I'm so sure you would, Katie."

I rolled my eyes and started into the showers. I leaned against the entrance, steam floating out around me. I folded my arms against my chest.

"I'm not Katie, you moron."

"Fine, Angelina. Get out all the same." Wood was on the far side of the showers, his back to me, leaning his arms against the wall as if he needed the support.

"Wrong again," I said in an annoying sing-song-y voice.

"Alicia, I'm really not in the mood, mate!" His voice was getting a frustrated edge to it.

I laughed silently as I slid off my robe and my shoes so they wouldn't get drenched. Then I walked into the steam produced by the hot water and toward Wood. "You are so wrong, mate."

"Just leave me alone, right?" Wood whirled around, pure fury on his features. The look melted into one of embarrassment.

I laughed again, only this time out loud. "See what I mean?"

"I…You…But…" Wood looked at me in shock. "You shouldn't be in here, Ginger."

"I know, but I was recruited by the team to make sure you were in better spirits, mate." I smiled at him. I took a step closer to him. "So, why are you so bloody mad?"

"Because we lost," he yelled throwing his hands into the air.

"Oliver Wood, don't you dare yell at me! I'm not your stupid, easily-intimidated teammate anymore!" I took a deep breath and looked at him. "The team doesn't like the way you're treating them. It's not their fault, you know. They did their best."

"Ginger, _their_ best isn't what I'm worried about," he said heatedly. "It's _Potter's _best that I'm worried about. He likes Cho and he isn't as good as you…Those two things were in his head as he went flying about out there. He forgot why he made the team in the first place!"

"Well, maybe if you had told him, 'Better luck next time, mate,' instead of yelling and screaming at the whole team, he wouldn't have been close to tears when I walked up." I was right in his face. I lowered my voice and put a hand on either side of his face. "Oliver," I started, looking into his eyes. "It was just a stupid scrimmage. Let it go, mate."

Oliver stared back. Then he nearly collapsed in relief. "I know, Ginger. I know. I'm just so frustrated." He looked me up and down. "You're soaked!"

I took a step back and looked down at my clothing. "Well, would you look at that?" I looked back up at him, the steam still cascading about us. "One of the downsides of talking to the boss, I guess. What, Oliver?"

Oliver was a bright pink. "I-um, I mean-Well, I've been arguing with you and I'm not even decent." He laughed nervously.

I chuckled, my hands sliding down to his shoulders. "That's alright, mate. I'm leaving now, anyway." I chucked him on the shoulder and started to turn to go. I hesitated briefly and turned back to Wood. "Oliver?"

"Yes, Ginger?" he asked, his hands slowly going up to my waist.

"Why didn't you start to make out with me once you realized who I was?" I don't know why I asked it, but he had surely wanted to be alone with me like this…the other night, anyway.

"I was too consumed by anger to realize what was going on," he said coyly. He pulled me toward him. "Forgive me?"

I started to push him away. "Oliver! I don't want to get any wetter!"

"That's understandable," he whispered, his voice heavy.

"Oliver, please!" My hands slipped on his chest up around his neck.

"Just one kiss, please, Ginger?" he whispered against my lips.

I didn't get a chance to answer. As soon as he asked me, he pressed his lips to mine and pulled me into him. I didn't know what to do; I tried to move to push him away, but almost immediately I found myself enjoying it.

Oliver pulled away first. "Thank you, Ginger."

"Don't mention it, Wood," I whispered. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade in a few minutes, okay?"

Oliver nodded and returned his attention back to his shower.

I grabbed my robe and shoes from the floor and started to the door. I soon realized I was dripping wet and I'd have to explain why to the team. I sighed and went out the door onto the pitch.

"He was in the shower. I had to get right in his face to yell at him. He's not too mad now." I looked right into every person's eyes as if daring them to say otherwise.

"Thanks, so much, Ginger," Katie said. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to get wet."

"Understood," I replied. "See you later."

I walked off the pitch toward the castle. I went to my dorm and quickly changed into some dry clothes. I dried my hair and left toward the village. Wood would be waiting for me. Not that I knew why I cared.

A/N: Fun…I'm gonna go eat. Bye, y'all. Nellie


	10. Trial

A/N: I just reread Ch. 9, and I wanted to start Ch. 10…It's gonna be really good. Enjoy.

****

Chapter 10: Trial

I stood in front of a mirror in the common room, dried off completely now and staring at my reflection. I looked all right.

"Hey, Fred. George." I turned to the twins.

They glanced at me awkwardly; perhaps because of the apology I made as soon as the team entered…I gave each member a hug. I couldn't help it; I was too ecstatic from the moment prior to their entrance to even care.

"Yeah, Wood?" they asked in unison.

"What do you think?" I extended my arms. I was wearing a plain button down shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

"In what sense?" Fred asked.

"I think he wants to know if we think Ginger will like it," George replied, grinning profusely.

"Oh, in that case, it's great." Fred went back to his work. "Have fun."

Katie came in at that precise moment. She whistled when she saw me. "You both look sharp."

I looked at her questioningly. She pointed over her shoulder to the door of the tower.

"I just saw Ginger on the fifth floor. And, to be perfectly honest, she looked quite attractive." She grinned at me. "If you catch my meaning, mate."

I swallowed uncomfortably. "Really? What did she have on?"

Katie's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm not telling; you'll have to see for yourself. But, if I were you, I'd put on some cologne or something. That way you'll both be in for…an interesting shock." Then she walked up the steps to her room.

I looked after her. "Cologne? I don't even own any…" I looked around helplessly. "Guys, do you know where I could find some?"

"Oh, yeah, Wood. We've just got it lying around." George rolled his eyes at me. Then he, followed by Fred, walked out of the common room and I was left alone.

"Great!" I mumbled.

I grabbed my denim jacket off the back of a chair and walked out the door. I took the steps two at a time.

"Where am I going to find cologne?" I said to no one in particular.

"What do you need cologne for, Wood?" Marcus Flint sat up on a couch in the sixth floor hallway.

I stopped short. "Nothing," I mumbled.

"Oh, I see. You're going to go see Ginger, right?" Flint smiled at me greasily. "Well, I know where you can get your hands on some."

I eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want in return?"

"Oh, nothing except Ginger's happiness." Flint got right in my face. "You hurt her and I'll break your neck."

I laughed hollowly. "Why so protective, Flint?"

"Let's just say it's brotherly love. After all, Ginger is the only person in this place who can tolerate me." Flint pulled something out of his pocket. "Here. It's her favorite. At least it was." He tossed me a spray bottle full of blue liquid. "Hope it helps."

"Thanks," I said, nodding graciously.

Marcus nodded back and walked down the hall, back to his couch. "Remember," he said, turning back to me before plopping down. "Don't you dare hurt her."

I grinned cockily. "I won't."

I ran down the remaining steps with a high hope and a lightened heart. I was going to meet the most gorgeous creature in the world in Hogsmeade for the afternoon. I was almost too excited to move.

At the door to the castle, I squirted myself a couple times with the rich-smelling, blue liquid. It did smell great. I hid the bottle in a bush near the stairs and ran down the path to the gates. Once there, I momentarily paused to take a deep breath before proceeding into town.

I walked leisurely down the main street of the quaint village, smiling at strangers and speaking to familiar faces. I was turning around from one of these brief interactions when I saw her.

She was standing beside the Three Broomsticks, searching for someone. I grinned cheekily, knowing it was probably me. Then I took her in from head to toe. Katie had been right.

Ginger was wearing a lightweight, cream-colored sweater with a short, corduroy skirt and matching brown boots. She had a corduroy jacket draped over her shoulders. Her hair seemed to have fire-like highlights buzzing magically through it as she turned her head from side to side, sending the auburn strands flying about. She bit one of her painted fingernails in an almost angst way; her glance darted from one end of the street to another.

Then she caught sight of me and my heart almost melted. Her eyes brightened to an intense blue-gray as her gaze caught mine. She smiled and ran up to greet me.

"Hello, mate," she said, smacking me on the cheek when she got to me. "What took so long?"

I pulled her close. "I was getting cleaned up a little." I gently stroked a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Ginger looked at me, then looked around the street in embarrassment. "Wood, knock it off."

"What?" I whispered huskily, leaning closer.

"I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us, all right?" She looked me straight in the eyes.

I pulled back. "What would give them the wrong idea?" I asked heatedly.

"Well, you know, mate," she said quietly. "With all the touchy-feel-y stuff we do, people might think we're a couple." She grinned slightly.

"Oh, right." I let go of Ginger and took a step backward. I felt like a double-decker bus had hit me. I looked around sheepishly, then, smiling, looked Ginger in the eyes. "Well, nice to have seen you. Must be off. Bye."

I noticed Ginger's face lost some of its brightness as I turned away. I walked hastily out of town, back toward Hogwarts. I couldn't believe I was such a fool!

"Wood, wait up!" A very feminine sounding voice begged.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ginger pursuing me. I laughed stonily.

"What now, Ginger?" I stopped and threw my arms out indignantly. I whirled around. "Are you going to get my hopes up again? Let me think I stand a chance, again? I'm done, okay? You want to be best mates with someone, go be best mates with Flint, because I'm through."

Ginger's eyes shone with unshed tears. She stormed up to me…then slapped me square across the face. "How dare you! I've not even once tried to lead you on, not intentionally. I've been honest about this from the start. But I dressed like this," she gestured to her outfit, "because I thought maybe you were right about us dating." She got right into my face, her lips only inches from mine. "I wanted to go on a trial date. If you had waited a millisecond after I told you I didn't want people to think we were dating, I would have discussed it with you. But you threw this little tantrum. Well, congratulations Oliver, you are the proud winner of no best friend, or girlfriend, and a big one of these." That's when she gave me the finger.

I looked at her in shock. She started to storm around me. I followed her up the street.

"I'm so sorry, Gin, really I am," I said soothingly.

Ginger whirled around. "Screw you!" She started her trek again.

I smiled a little. We both had a tendency for drama I was just now discovering.

"Ginger, please-" I began.

"Up yours!" she screamed over her shoulder.

We entered the gates of the castle and were walking across the courtyard.

"But I'm try-" I held my arms out.

"Go. To. Hell. Oliver."

She was near a stone wall when she said this. I grabbed her arm and whirled her around. We crashed into the wall; her back was to it and I was facing her. I pinned her arms to the wall. I was fairly close to her.

"Oy, get off of me! Right now!" She looked beautiful… and livid.

"Why?" I grinned at her.

"You horny moron! You don't stand a chance with me now." She laughed in my face.

"Is that so?" I leaned towards her.

"You try and kiss me, and I will bite you." She glared at me.

"Go ahead then, mate."

I pressed my body close to hers and removed one of my hands from her arm. I cupped the side of her face with my free hand. I pulled her to my lips and…

"Ouch!" I pulled my head back.

"Told you I would." She looked at me smugly.

I stared straight into her eyes. "Tell me you don't want this." I spoke after a long silence. "Tell me it doesn't excite you. Tell me you're not the least bit curious to find out how it would feel." I raised my eyebrows at her silence. "Well, Ginger, love?"

"I don….It doesn't…..I-I'm not…" Ginger stuttered over the words. She looked down anxiously and licked her lips. When she glanced up, her eyes were full of terror. "I'm scared…" she whispered.

I felt all my anger, frustration, pain, hunger die away with those words. I pulled her into my arms.

"Why, Ginger?" I questioned, gently rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"Because I've never wanted something this big before," came her passionate reply. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Oliver, I do want this relationship. I want more than that. But I'm afraid it won't last and," she looked down at her feet, "and I'll lose you again."

I placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face up. "You won't lose me. I'm pretty insistent about being in someone's life." I smiled at her small giggle. "Besides," I put my arms around her waist. "We can take this slowly."

Ginger flung her arms around my neck in a huge hug. I grinned blissfully. As she pulled away, I could hear her sniffling.

"Do you have a stuffy nose?" I glanced at her in concern.

She shook her head, sending locks of gorgeous colored hair flinging in every which direction. "I'm smelling you." She wrinkled her nose. "Are you wearing cologne?"

I grinned bashfully as I nodded. Ginger's face broke into a sexy smile. She gently guided a finger along my chest. I started to breathe heavier as I let go of her waist.

"I thought we were taking this slowly," I said anxiously.

"Well, we could." She paused, standing against the wall. "Or we could just mess around. We've got nothing better to do."

Her willing gaze beckoned me toward her. I pressed my lips on top of hers incessantly. Her hands moved down my back, then back up under my shirt. I pulled away almost instantly.

"Ginger," I said between gusts of air. "We can't do this here."

She leaned towards me. "Well, then, where can we do it?"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her across the grounds. I'd pause behind every fourth or fifth tree to look around for faculty. Ginger would get very close behind me and nibble on my ear.

After about the third time, I turned to her. "Ginger, love, you've got to stop that."

She looked at me innocently. "Why? Don't you like it?" Then she formed a flirtatious pout.

I nodded. "Of course, but I'm trying to sneak us to a place where no one will see us and you're making it very hard to focus."

Ginger grinned and kissed my feverishly. When she pulled away, she whispered very close to my lips, "Follow me."

Ginger led us quickly and quietly into the now abandoned Quidditch pitch. She glanced around, then headed straight for the locker room.

I pulled back. "Why in there?"

"Because it's quiet, no one's in there, and no one will look in there," she answered, clearly annoyed. "Come on, you git. Let's go."

Ginger entered the room. I glanced around guiltily, then followed her in. Once inside, Ginger grabbed me and commenced to kiss me, practically tearing my jacket from my arms. I slid her jacket off in record time and guided her toward a small bench. I started to sit down, but she pulled away.

"No, not here." She put her hands on her hips.

"Where then?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"There." She pointed to the scene where the whole heated day started…the showers.

I grinned wickedly. "Your wish is my command." I stood and bowed to her.

I followed Ginger's beautiful figure into the small room. She walked around to every faucet and turned each one on. Soon the room was full of steam. I couldn't see anything. Then the vapor cleared and Ginger was next to me again.

"There you are," I mumbled.

She covered my mouth with a small finger. Then that same finger trailed down my face and neck to the first button of my shirt. With nimble hands, Ginger quickly undid all the buttons and slid the shirt from my arms, leaving my torso bare. She eyed me coyly, then slid her sweater off. To my disappointment, she had on a thin, silk cami underneath.

Ginger soon made up for it by kissing my collarbone softly, tenderly. It felt like she was lighting a fire across my body. I felt her fingers slide gracefully to my pants. She worked the fly quickly and pulled away so I could take them off.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" I asked, somewhat jealous of whomever else she'd touched in this way. I threw my pants out of the sauna and into the main chamber the little area, standing in the moisture in only my boxers.

"No," she said heavily, pulling her skirt off to reveal a pair of bikini panties, matching her camisole exactly.

She walked backwards from me, toward the sound of water. I followed her. The water cascaded down my back as I felt my way along the wall. I soon felt her soft skin. I traced the contours of it until I found her face. I kissed her lips yet again. She moaned as I slid my hand delicately down her back to take off her top…But it wasn't there.

"What happened to your shirt, love?" I asked.

"See for yourself."

Then the minx pulled me close to her. I felt her smooth soft torso rub slightly against mine. It caused a huge, burning sensation inside me. My fingers traced the curve of her body. I found her breast and rubbed her nipples softly. Ginger moaned again.

"Oliver, I'm all set whenever you are," she whimpered.

I didn't need to be told twice. I slid out of my boxers, flinging them out of the way. I slipped my fingers around the elastic of her bikinis and pulled them down. I threw those away, too. I slid Ginger to the ground beside me. We were out of the spray of the water now. Her skin was deliciously wet. I climbed on top of her. Her face had an angelic glow about it, but there was a devilish desire in her eyes.

My fingers traced down slowly to her warmth. I watched her eyes grow wide in awe and close in ecstasy. Ginger tried to suppress a moan.

My lips roamed over her perfect body. I whispered huskily into her skin, "Let it out, darling. Let it out."

She moaned a few times. But I wasn't satisfied. What about what I wanted to do?

As if she were reading my mind, Ginger said, "It's okay. You can."

I glanced at her. Her deep, mystifying eyes stared back. I obliged. Ginger arched into me, welcoming me. I moved with her body, slowly at first, then moving faster. She grabbed a hold of my back, urging me to go farther, faster. We moved in perfect synchronization. I could feel Ginger's enjoyment; mine was coming quickly. I went to exit before that happened.

"Don't!" Ginger screamed. "Just let it go. Please don't!"

"Ginger, I can't…There are too many risks." I tried to remove myself again.

Ginger flipped me onto my back; the two of us still one. "I got to show my enjoyment…Now's your turn."

Ginger moved up and down. Her tongue traced hot circles on my skin. I moaned. I'd never been so excited or charged up in my entire life.

Soon, too soon, I was exhausted. Ginger collapsed beside me, gasping for air. She placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her. As we fell asleep, naked in the Gryffindor locker room, I decided sex was great, but just knowing she'd be beside me when I woke up was even better.

A/N: I held her out as long as I could…who could honestly keep saying no to Ollie? R/R, please. Nellie


	11. What to do?

A/N: and here's chapter 11

****

Chapter 11: What to do?

I didn't fall asleep. I know Oliver thought I did, but I couldn't. My mind was racing. What had we just done? What had I just done? It was all my fault. 

"Oh, sure, Ginger, take it slow," I muttered to myself.

I sat up and glanced down at Oliver's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so blissful, that I grinned in spite of myself.

"Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry, love!" I kissed him softly and stood up.

I turned off all the showers so he wouldn't drown. I got all my clothes together as the water drained. My under garments were soaked. I slid into my other, dry things and got out a towel. I reentered the shower and placed it over Oliver's sleeping body. Then I slid out of the locker room before he woke up.

"Great, Bensington, great!" I yelled at myself. "Now you could be pregnant, not to mention the fact that you can never look Wood in the face again." I collapsed onto a tree and sobbed. "What am I going to do?"

"Ginger! There you are!" Marcus Flint ran up to me from out of the darkness. "What happened? Are you hurt? Did Wood hurt you?" He sat next to me and held my hand.

"No, Marcus, Wood didn't hurt me. I just messed up royally." I sobbed the whole story out. Then I looked up at Flint. "'Take it slow.' What a joke!" I laughed hollowly.

Then I looked back toward the pitch. I heard someone yelling my name from the distance. My eyes filled with terror. "Wood's awake! Quickly, Marcus, we've got to hide!"

Flint dragged me into a part of the Forbidden Forest right behind us. We hid behind a tree. Soon, someone ran by; it was Wood, headed to the castle in search of me. We waited until he was gone, then stepped back into the pale moonlight.

"Marcus, what do I do? I can't look Wood in the face after this." I stared at my friend.

"Well, if it's important to you to keep away from him, then push him away." Marcus looked at me smugly, but there was a deep mourning in his eyes. "Although, if you still love him, you really should talk to him about it."

"Right, I see that one happening." I rolled my eyes and wiped the tears off my face. I smiled softly. "Thank you, Marcus. You aren't all despicable, did you know that?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, I did."

Then he helped me up the sloped grounds to the castle.

_"Come to me, Ginger…Join me!!"_

The venomous voice was seeped with false-caring. A shriveled and dank hand reached forward. Its owner stepped into the light; he was as deformed as the hand only inches from my skin.

"NO! Leave me alone! I won't desert them!" I was chained to a wall and couldn't move.

"What have they done for you, dear?" the hideous voice asked. "Oliver broke your heart, Flint betrayed you, even Potter and his friends won't speak to you because of what you've done to Oliver. You have no where else to go!" The evil man cackled.

"I don't care! I won't betray them. I won't! I'd rather die!" I spit on the murderous face.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!!!" The monster was growing impatient. "When I think of what we could have had, what we could of become together…I could have been unstoppable with you as my queen." The old, decayed finger caressed my skin and I shuddered. Then the man sighed. "But, now, I'll have to do it alone."

He reached for his wand. I let out a scream. His voice filled with ghastly hatred. "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light. Then…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I jumped upright in my four-poster, sweating profusely. 

"Uh?" Cho jerked awake too. "Ginger, what is it?"

"I-I…s-sa-saw him…V-volde-M-mort." I looked at Cho, the terror in her eyes, mirroring my own. "He's coming for me…"

Cho gasped. "Are you sure?"

I was filled with anguish. "Of course I'm sure…I'm the one the prophecy was talking about…" I sat there, rocking back and forth. Suddenly I sat up straight. "Dumbledore. I've got to see Dumbledore!"

I jumped out of bed and put on my night robe. I slid into some slippers and started down the stairs. Cho was on my tail.

"You can't go now! You'll have to wait until morning. You might get caught. Ginger, wait."

"I've got to see him now, Cho. No time to waste." I climbed out of the common room. Then I looked back at her. "Are you coming, too?"

Cho nodded reluctantly and followed me into the corridor.

We walked the halls quickly, trying not to be found. Peeves tried to bother us once, but I reminded him that I'm acquainted with the Bloody Baron. He left quickly. Soon we were beside the ugly gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbees," I said calmly. The gargoyle sprung to life and opened to reveal the spiral staircase.

Cho and I ascended the stairs. I pounded on the door. "Professor! Please, it's Ginger Bensington and Cho Chang! We need to speak to you."

The door opened and the kind, wise face of the Headmaster peered out at us.

"What a surprise. Please, come in." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he ushered us in. "Would you like a lemon drop?" He pointed us to two chairs.

"No, thank you, Professor." I slid into my chair apprehensively.

"Miss Chang?" He held the candies out to Cho.

"No, thanks, sir." Cho yawned.

"Well, you don't mind if I…hmm?" He nodded to the candies.

We shook our heads in unison. Dumbledore put one of the little drops into his mouth.

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He smiled at us. "I don't normally receive visitors after midnight."

"We're sorry to disturb, sir, but…" Cho glanced at me. "Ginger needed to speak to you."

"Miss Bensington? Is there something wrong?" Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at me.

I sighed. "I'm the one in the prophecy, aren't I, Professor?" I looked up.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Bensington." He shook his head. "And, had you not regained your memories, we would not have asked you to return to Hogwarts this year." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "How did you discover you were the one in the prophecy?"

"I saw him, sir. I saw Voldemort. He was talking about making an empire…how he'd be unstoppable if I joined him…I told him no. Then, he-" I suppressed tears. "He killed me, sir."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore nodded his head, then turned his attention to a confused Cho. "I assume you do not know about the prophecy of which we speak, Miss Chang?"

"No, sir. I'm afraid the only one I know of is the one about a child defeating the Dark Lord." Cho grinned sheepishly.

"Well, allow me to elaborate on the second prophecy." Dumbledore stood up and turned to face the bookcase behind his desk. "Not two weeks after the prophecy of which you know, Miss Chang, another was stated, by the same prophetess. She told of a child, just four years older than the babe who would defeat Voldemort, who would be the key to either the boy's or the Dark Lord's destruction." Dumbledore returned his attention to us. "The child would, at the appropriate age, chose whom she would help. Apparently, Voldemort will try to make Miss Bensington change her mind. When, I know not. I just hope we can prevent it." He smiled at me. "Miss Bensington, if I may, do you have any ideas about who is going to betray you to the Dark Lord?"

"He, uh, said that someone would betray me, but I can't remember who, sir." I wiped a tear off my face. "What do I do?"

"Keep your friends close, Miss Bensington," the professor said. "But keep your enemies closer." He walked around the desk. "Now I think the two of you should return to your dormitories." He opened the door for us.

Cho and I stood up and went to the door. Cho smiled at the Headmaster and started down the stairs. Dumbledore returned the smile, but held me back a moment.

"Miss Bensington, I know what occurred between you and Mr. Wood is your own business, but if I may…" Dumbledore leaned close. "Do not push him away. You need friends now more than anything."

I half-smiled at him. "I'll try, sir, but I don't think I can face him again. I'm too scared."

"Courage, my dear, isn't the lack of fear, but the fact that there is something more important than fear. You'll find a way." His eyes twinkled.

"But how?" I mumbled.

"Your heart never stirs you wrong, Miss Bensington. Your mind sidetracks you, but your heart knows the way."

I smiled at the old wizard and nodded. Then I went down the stairs and followed Cho back to the Common Room.

A/N: How was it? Good? I hope so. R/R, please! (P.S. The "Courage…" quote is from "The Princess Diaries") Nellie


	12. Can't Let Go

****

Chapter 12: Can't Let Go

__

Auburn hair everywhere, her eyelashes fluttering seductively…Ginger. She beckons to me with a finger. God, she's beautiful!

"Oliver, come to me!" she whispers.

"You don't want me anymore…" I'm so confused.

"But I need you…" she continues to beckon to me. "Oliver. Oliver…"

"Oliver! Wake up." Fred and George Weasley were violently shaking me awake.

"Big Quidditch match today, mate," Fred said.

"Best get up."

I pulled myself out of bed. I'd been having dreams about Ginger since the first Hogsmeade visit. She won't speak to me, won't even look at me. I don't know what to do.

Lightning bolts were flashing out on the horizon and thunder rumbled in the distance. I stared out the window, filling depressed. I'd thrown myself into this first game since I no longer had Ginger. I just wish I knew what I'd done.

The team started down to the Great Hall to eat something. I couldn't eat. I felt miserable.

Soon, the Entrance Hall was buzzing with people heading out to the pitch. I got sight of a head of long, auburn hair. _Ginger._

"Let's get going," I said to the twins.

We started out to the pitch. I ran after Ginger. I touched her arm, rain pouring violently on all the students.

"Hi," I yelled, to be heard.

"Oh, hello." She smiled weakly. She continued to walk, me following. "How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been great." I stopped her. "Ginger, what did I do?"

"Nothing." She looked at me shocked.

"Then why won't you speak to me?" I gazed at her insistently.

"I've been busy." She waved me ahead of her. "You'd better hurry…The match."

I ran into the changing room, slightly happier than I had been, but still all in all feeling dreadful. I couldn't even make my pre-match speech.

We walked onto the pitch and mounted into the air. After about a half an hour, I had to call a time-out. Potter wasn't able to see where he was going.

Just as I thought all hope was gone, Potter's friend Granger came down and made his glasses waterproof. If I hadn't had a little hope that Ginger might talk to me, I would have kissed her. We remounted our brooms and took off.

Then, we lost. Just as Potter was about to catch the Snitch. Dementors cluttered the ground in the arena. He fell off his broom. I cursed loudly.

_Ginger's View_

I raced up the stairs, drenched. The team was just leaving the infirmary. I ran up to the twins.

"How's Harry?" I gasped.

"Fine. Just a little weak. Better than Wood is, I'd wager." Fred smiled at me.

"Oh, it's just a game!" I almost collapsed in relief.

"Whoa, now! Careful!" George put a hand under my arm to support me.

"Thanks," I sighed. I smiled. "I was just hoping Harry was alright."

"He's fine. Why don't you go check on your boyfriend?" Katie smiled sweetly.

"Boyfriend?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Oliver," the twins pronounced slowly and in unison.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sure, he's not." Katie winked at the twins.

"He's not! He's my very best friend, but not my boyfriend!" I glared at the Gryffindors.

"Well, if he's your 'very best friend,' go check on him. He should still be in the changing room." Angelina smirked at me.

"Fine! I will!" I stomped back down the stairs and back down into the rain.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I whimpered into the rain.

_ Wood's View_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I yelled pounding my fist into the shower tiling. "Flint was just waiting until the last minute, just so we'd lose."

"That's actually true, Wood," an oily voice said behind me.

"Flint, haven't you done enough? Get out!" I bellowed.

"Look, mate. No hard feelings. It just slipped my mind. Let's shake on it, shall we?" Flint walked toward me.

"Take one more step and I'll clean this whole room with your bloody face." I stared at the wall in front of me.

"Fine. Have it your way, then." I heard Flint's steps walk toward the exit. "He's all yours, milady."

I straightened. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer. Then I cleared my throat and yelled, "Who is it?"

"Just me." It was that sweet, melodious voice I'd been dreaming of. "Checking on you."

I turned off the shower and turned to face her. "We've got to quit meeting like this."

I walked past her and went to get my towel.

"Oliver, please!" Ginger followed me, her voice pleading. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, me, too!" I faced her, furious at the sight of her. "Why are you talking to me all of the sudden?"

"You asked me to, you prat!" Her eyes narrowed to venomous slits. "_You_ were the one who asked _me_ why _I_ wasn't talking to _you_ earlier. Remember?"

I pulled on my boxers. Then I rubbed my forehead. I sighed. "Maybe you should just go. You're good at that." I slid into my pants. 

"Fine! I will." She turned, sending her long, wet locks flying. Her footsteps echoed to the door.

"Wait!" I turned to her, holding my hand up. "Ginger!"

"Yes?" She was breathing heavily, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

I collapsed onto a bench. "I'm sorry. Truly." I looked at my hands, feeling helpless. "I don't know what happened to us." I choked back a sob.

Ginger stood there for a moment, staring at me. Then she ran towards me and collapsed onto me in a hug.

"Oh, please don't cry! I don't want to make you cry!" She sobbed into my neck. "If you only knew, if I could only tell you, perhaps you'd understand why." She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes filled with sorrow.

"Did I do something?" I asked the blunt question.

Ginger laughed softly. Her fingertips traced the contours of my face. "Of course not, sweetheart." She kissed me.

"Then what happened?" I whispered, pulling her from the floor to my lap.

She placed her head on my shoulder and snuggled into me. "Well, for starters, after the, uh, afternoon we, uh…I thought you thought I was all stories. I mean, I say let's take it slow, then I throw myself at you. I must've seemed quite forward, untruthful, and a little mental. I was only going to stay a way for a little while."

"Then why didn't you?" I kissed her cheek.

"Well, then I had an awful dream." She commenced to tell me of a nightmare she'd had not long after we'd been together about the Dark Lord and her demise. She told me of going to Dumbledore in the middle of the night. And she told of the Headmaster's advice.

"I'm confused, Gin. If he told you not to turn me away, why did you?"

"I laid awake a little while after returning to my room, and that whole time I was thinking 'What if he tries to hurt my family to get to me? What if he hurts Cho and my other friends? What if'-" she choked back a sob, "'What if he tries to hurt Wood?' I was hurting you to try and save you from what might happen."

"That's sweet, Gin." I wiped a tear off her face. "But you said 'might' happen. I'm not going to forget about what you mean to me just because I might get bruised up a little."

"I'm not talking about getting bruised up a little. I'm talking about death. He wants me to help him, Oliver." She stood up, looking grimly at me. "He'll kill anyone who gets in his way, including people who won't help find me. Use your big head, Oliver! I could cause you to…to…die!" She turned around and sobbed into her hands.

"I don't care. I love you, Ginger. No one, not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, will change my feelings for you, or chase me away." I turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Did you hear me? Nothing's going to chase me away because I love you."

A gorgeous grin spread over her tear-streaked face. "I love you, too." Then she stood on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss.

We sank back down onto the bench, her head on my shoulder, my head on top of hers. My hand slid up and down her arm. She was shaking.

"What's wrong?" I looked down.

"I'm cold," she stuttered. "And a little scared."

"I can take care of the coldness," I smiled a roguish smile in her direction. "And, as for you being scared, we'll deal with it as it comes…together." I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"Okay," she whispered. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. "Okay, Oliver."

A/N: I know this story had both characters' points of view, but Oliver was 'drowning' himself in the showers when Harry woke up in the hospital, and I had to show you how Ginger got provoked into going to see him. So, I threw that bit in. R/R, puh-leeze! Nellie


	13. Alone Again

A/N: Here's chapter 13…

****

Chapter 13: Alone Again

"Ginger!"

I whirled around. Harry was hot on my trail. I stopped and smiled at the boy.

"Oy, Harry! What's up?" I leaned back against the railing.

"Ginger," he panted. Harry took a minute to catch his breath. "Wood wanted me to give you a message."

"What is it, then, so I can get to Potions?"

Harry turned bright red. "Well, um, he said that he'd be busy practicing for a while, but wanted to see you tonight."

"Is that it!" I screamed huffily.

"Well, uh, no…but I'd feel wrong about giving you the next bit." Harry shuffled his feet.

"Out with it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed me and kissed me quickly. "He said there's more where that came from." Then he ran down the hallway.

"Should I be telling Wood, Bensington?" an oily voice bellowed behind me.

"Hello, Marcus." I turned towards him. "Actually, if you must know, Harry was just relaying a message from Oliver to me. Excuse me." I pushed past him.

"Sure he was. And I'm St. Nick." Marcus smiled.

I turned to him and put my most innocent look on my face. "Santa, can I have a doll house for Christmas? Pretty please! I've been so good this year, honest!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Quite witty." Marcus rolled his eyes. "So, things are great in paradise, then?"

The two of us were heading toward the dungeons. I shook my head in frustration…I wished Marcus would just disappear.

"Just peachy, Marcus." I glanced at him. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Not at this precise moment," he muttered. He stopped me and stared right into my eyes. "How have you been sleeping?"

I wrinkled my brows in curiosity. "Why do you care, exactly?"

"Just wondering. Well?" He looked into my eyes.

"A little roughly, but all in all, well." I pulled away.

"Ginger!" He grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows.

"What is your problem!" I yanked my arm away.

"I know what you've been dreaming about…He's coming for you soon." Marcus looked at me sorrowfully.

"What…how…What are you playing at?" I looked at him terrified.

"You know very well what I'm saying." Marcus looked up and down the hallway behind us. "He knows about Wood…and Cho…and how close you are to Potter. He's furious."

I looked at Marcus suspiciously. "How do you know?"

Marcus sighed. "Because…because I told him." He looked at his feet.

I gasped. "You sold me to Voldemort?"

Marcus winced. "Don't say his name!" He looked back into my eyes. "I had to. My dad's a Death-eater. It's expected of me. I'm really sorry."

"So does Voldemort know you're playing double agent?" I asked hotly.

"I'm not playing double agent. I just thought I'd warn you." He ran a hand through his greasy hair. "You're my only true friend here, Ginger. I'm sorry."

I slapped Marcus across the face. "Not as sorry as I am for trusting a git like you!" I stormed out of the darkness and back toward the Great Hall.

"Where are you going? You have Potions!" Marcus was tailing me.

"I'm not in the mood for Snape and _you_ at the same time. I'm going to my room."

"You can't just skip! You've got to act like nothing is going on!" Marcus grabbed my wrist and hurled me against a wall. "If you make a scene, then all your friends will find out the truth."

"If they know the truth, then they'll be better prepared when _HE_ shows up!" I spat.

"True, but do you think they'll believe you? When you tell them who warned you, they'll probably think I was just pulling your leg." Marcus grinned sadly.

"What do you propose I do then?" I glared at him.

"Well, stop talking to them. Hurt them, like you started to do to Wood. Say you're hanging out with Draco and me. That'll keep them away."

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"Slightly, but it would protect your friends."

"Fine, I'll do it your way." I pushed him off of me. "But if you sell me any further to the Dark Lord, and I swear I'll kill you myself." He held his hands up in surrender. "Fair enough." I stormed out to the Quidditch pitch, where I knew Wood would be. I didn't know how I could make this work; he knew about Voldemort. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I stopped outside the entrance to the enclosure and took a few calming breaths. Then I entered. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was there. My nerves were strung tightly; I hadn't wanted to break Wood's heart in front of all of them…but, what could I do? "Wood! I need to talk to you!" I bellowed to the Keeper. "Alright, in a minute," he replied, blocking a pass made by Katie. "No, now!" "Don't get your knickers in a twist; I'm coming." He looked at his teammates. "Take five, everyone." He flew down and touched the ground next to me. "Hey, lover. How are you?" He leaned over to kiss me. "Don't! What I have to say will make you reconsider the title you just gave me." I kept my voice even and stiff. "Are you alright, Ginger? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Oliver looked at me, concerned. "I'm fine, Mr. Wood. I just came to tell you that I can't see you anymore." I was surprisingly calm, considering how much I wanted to cry. "What! You're joking, right?" Oliver laughed. "I am not. I've decided that our relationship is too physical, that I was only using you, and I'm sick of it. I've decided I do not require a fake boyfriend and am instead going to stay single, while hanging out with completely new people." Oliver's handsome face clouded over. "And who, pray tell, are these new people, Miss Bensington?" "Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy, and their friends." I tried not to cry. "Flint, Malfoy, and company! They are the worst gits in school!" Oliver looked deep into my eyes. "Why are you acting like this? I know something's wrong; tell me." I glared at him. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just choosing to try a new life…without you." I turned and stomped out of the pitch. Oliver yelled after me, cursing and pleading. I think I heard him begin to sob. I was approaching the castle when I heard someone clapping sarcastically. I took a deep breath and faced my tormentor. "Yes, Marcus?" "That was brilliant. You are quite an actress." Marcus looked at me appreciatively. "I don't care what you think; the only 'hanging out' we will be doing will be for appearances. I refuse to be your friend any longer." I whirled back around to face the castle. "Whatever you wish, milady." Marcus chuckled. I started up the main staircase, heading for my dorm room. I felt dreadful. As soon as I reached my room, I collapsed onto my bed. The tears I'd been fighting since I'd seen the hurt in Oliver's eyes finally forced their way out. I sobbed myself to sleep, then dreamed about how Oliver wouldn't even mourn me when I died, simply because I'd made him hate me, just to protect him. A/N: That was kinda sad. I'm so mean. Poor Oliver! More later. Nelli 


	14. Hope You're Happy

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this! I've been busy with classes and homework at good ol' MSU…Hope you enjoy Chapter 14!

**Chapter 14: Hope You're Happy…**

Oliver walked through the Hogwarts hallway in a daze. His shirt was not tucked into his pants and his robes were on crooked. His hair was standing on end because it hadn't been combed in days. He was heading toward Double Transfiguration, the bane of his existence.

He entered McGonagall's class slowly, gazing around the room. There she was, auburn hair pulled half up in a bun, back straight, hands folded onto her desk. Her books were open to the correct page for today's lesson and a roll of parchment for notes was in front of her.

Oliver set down his satchel on a desk a few rows behind her and to the left. He plopped down and leaned his face into his hand, staring at her beautiful profile. As if she knew he was watching, she turned slightly to the left; she glanced at him then returned her full attention to the front of the room.

Oliver slammed his head down on his desk. _What the hell did I do?_ It'd been weeks since Ginger had broken up with him. He couldn't take this abuse. He'd see her in the library and the Great Hall with Marcus Flint. She'd have a smile on her face, be laughing, but there was a deep sadness in her eyes, particularly when he was around.

Oliver ran a hand through his messy hair. He couldn't think, could barely breathe. He just wanted to know…what had he done? Then maybe he could let her go…

"Mr. Wood, would you mind paying attention?" McGonagall was staring at his hunched form, a look of annoyance across her sharp features.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled into his desk. Oliver sat up and tried to pay attention. But it was so hard with her only a few feet away. He just wanted to walk up to her, grab her in his arms and never let go. She wouldn't even talk to him long enough to say hi.

Oliver's brows wrinkled in frustration. _I'll just have to make her talk to me. I can't take it anymore. _He glanced at the girl who broke his heart. _I'll make her tell me what I've done._ Then he pulled out some parchment from his satchel and paid McGonagall the attention she deserved, much to her surprise.

"Bensington!" Oliver saw the girl stiffen at the sound of his voice. "I need to talk to you."

Ginger replied without even turning around. "I don't have the time right now, Wood." She started to move again.

It stung to hear her call him by his surname. "Oh, no you don't!" Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small alcove by a window. "You're going to make time."

"Wood, I can't. Okay?" She looked up into his eyes. Hers were pleading. "I'm sorry, mate."

Oliver pinned her to the wall, causing her to drop her books. "No, I'm sorry. Because this needs to be done now!" He looked straight into her eyes. "Why did you leave me?"

Ginger looked away and started stuttering. "Be-because, I just wa-wasn't happy…" She glanced down and then up, studying his face. "I can't be happy with you." Her eyes were full of sadness.

"Wood, let her alone," an all-too-familiar oily voice said behind them. "She doesn't like you anymore, mate." Marcus Flint beckoned to Ginger. "Come on, love. Let's go."

Ginger pushed Oliver away, grabbed up her books in a flustered huff, and walked toward Flint. He put his arm around her, kissed her cheek. She didn't even flinch.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Oliver thundered, looking from the love of his life, to his greatest nemesis and back again. "Ginger, why-"

"Ginger has agreed to be my girlfriend." Marcus cut him off and smiled smugly. "Congratulate us, Wood." He thrust out his right hand.

Oliver congratulated them all right; he walked up to Flint, punched him in the face, and grabbed his bag off the floor. "I hope you're both very happy," he shouted, and as he started to walk away, tears began to well in his eyes.

A/N: I know it's not too long, but this chapter was so to the point! It was just…easy…Newho, you know what to do! Love you all always! Nelli


	15. Until Time is Through

Chapter 15: Until Time is Through…

"OUCH! Bugger!" Marcus rolled on the ground, blood gushing out of his nose.

I looked after the disappearing form that was Oliver Wood. I'd never seen him mad enough at Flint to HIT him…It was amazing the things that could set a man off. I glanced back down at Flint.

"Oy, get up you big baby!" I pulled him to his feet. "You're such a git! I had that situation under control."

"Yes, you certainly did," Marcus said dryly. "You almost went crying into his arms. Ginger, you need to stay away from him at all costs." He watched me watch Wood far down the hall. "To save him."

"Harry! Wait up!" I raced through the crowded corridor, trying to catch up to the third year. It had been a few hours since the Wood/Flint incident and I desperately wanted to pass something on to Oliver. "Hold on!"

Harry whirled to face me, fury covering his usually welcoming features. "May I help you?"

I was taken aback for a moment. Then I regained my courage and handed a piece of parchment to Harry. "Could you please, please, please give this to Oliver?" My eyes pleaded with him. He was the third person I'd tried to give this to Wood and it was vital that he got it.

"What is it? Rubbing it in more?" Harry spat as he tossed it back at me. "I don't think so." He turned to walk away.

"Please, Harry!" I stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "I don't want to 'rub it in,' I swear…" I sighed. "I just miss him. I promise, I won't talk to him anymore after this! Please!" I handed him the parchment again.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! But I'm warning you, Ginger," he said as he stuck a finger in my face, "if this upsets him, I swear I'll murder you."

I gulped as the boy pushed past his fellow classmates. I'd never seen fury like that before; well, actually I had…about three hours earlier. Flint's broken nose was proof of it. I sighed and wiped a few stray strands of hair out of my eyes. My body was aching for Oliver's strong arms and lovingly tender kisses. I ached so bad that it killed me to walk toward Ancient Ruins. I just wanted to skip and meet him and laugh. I hadn't laughed in days.

"Hello, lover," Marcus said, slipping an arm around my waist. He leaned down to kiss my cheek; I pushed him away. "What's got your knickers in a twist, then?"

I glared at him. "Keep your filthy hands off of me. You know I don't want to pretend to be your girlfriend anymore than you want to pretend to be my boyfriend. So lay off the gushy stuff and we'll get through this."

He wrapped his arms around me, grinning slightly, though not enough to upset the delicate balance of his bandaged nose. "I honestly don't mind." He noticed my sour face and took a step back. "But you seem to. Why, I wonder?"

Tears welled in my eyes. "Because you're not Wood."

Marcus's face darkens. "You were communicating with him…through Potter."

My eyes widened in shock. I turned away from him, heading toward my class. "What makes you say that?"

Marcus scoffed and came storming after me. "Oh, come off it, Gin. I saw you hand Potter something." He grabbed my arm and whirled me around. "What did it say?"

I yanked my arm away. "That's none of your concern."

"Ginger, you don't understand! You-Know-Who will only use Wood to get to you!" Marcus stared me straight in the eyes. "You have to let him alone."

"Yea well, Marcus, who's fault is it that Voldemort- that's right I said it!- Who's fault is it that he knows about Wood?" I said through clenched teeth. "How about this? You let me alone, I'll let you alone, and if you come near me again, I'll strangle you. Have a nice day." Then I sauntered off.

Flint didn't take the hint, though. He followed after me and pulled me into a dark nook off the hallway. "I'll make you a deal, Bensington. You tell me what the note to Wood said, and I'll let you alone." He stared at me expectantly, his hand stretched out.

I looked at it and reluctantly shook it. "The note said, 'I'll love you until time is through.' Remember, a bargain's a bargain." And with that, Marcus Flint was no longer a relevant person in my life.

A/N: This chapter derives its title from the 5ive song "Until the Time is Through." I love that song! R/R, buddies! Nellie


	16. Just Breathe

A/N: If you read my chapters very attentively, you'll notice that I switch tenses and pov's…grr…I'm working on it I swear! On with the story!

**Chapter 16: Just Breathe**

"Oliver!"

I whirled around to see the blur that was Harry Potter glide up next to me. He held a piece of parchment out to me. I stared at it, not really comprehending what was going on.

"This is for you." Harry, out of breath, handed me the page and looked up at me in concern. Then he took off in the opposite direction.

I opened the folded up piece of paper and read a note written in a hand that took my breath away. I read it aloud for myself to hear, more to convince myself of it actually being there than anything else. "'Oliver, I'm so very sorry for what I've put you through. It's not your fault, I swear it. I just have some things I need to work through…alone. I miss you though. If you could meet me on the Quidditch pitch later tonight, at around five, that would be heavenly. Oh! And remember, no matter what happens, I'll love you until time is through.'"

I looked up and down the hallway, just to make sure no one was playing a prank on me. I didn't see anyone pointing or laughing, so I skimmed over the note again. The letter was in Ginger's handwriting. I just didn't want to get my hopes up. I glanced at my watch. It was around four; I could go to class for a while and then fake sick to get out to the pitch. It was worth checking out at least.

**I walked** past the infirmary and down the steps. Peering around corners to ascertain the danger, I was able to sneak to the corridor in front of the Great Hall. I was about to open the grand front doors of Hogwarts Castle and make my way to safety when someone cleared their throat behind me. I slowly turned around and came face to face with Professor Dumbledore.

"Shouldn't you be in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Wood?" The professor's eyes glistened behind his half-moon spectacles.

I hung my head in shame. "Yes, sir." I looked up at him, pleading with him. "But, sir, Ginger is waiting for me!"

Dumbledore's face softened even more. "Ah! Young love. I will not keep you, Mr. Wood." The professor began to turn to go, then hesitated.

"Sir?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Next time yourself and Miss Bensington schedule a lovers' rendezvous, try to not let it inflict upon your studies." He winked and smiled. "And be careful. The Dementors are entering school grounds again."

I returned his grin. "Of course, sir. Thank you, sir."

After my little encounter with Dumbledore, I was certain I was home free. I made haste to the pitch, arriving only five minutes late. I entered the circular structure and looked around. There, in the stands not five yards from me, a strand of auburn hair flying in front of her face, was Ginger. My heart soared at the sight of her.

My pace quickened and my heart beat faster as I neared the place in the stands where she was working on some last minute homework. My shadow fell across her parchment and she hesitated before finishing the sentence she was in the middle of writing.

"Hello, Oliver," she said softly as she shut her book and looked up at me. "How've you been lately?" She smiled weakly at her attempt to make small talk.

I sat down on the bench beside her, turning my body to face hers. "I've been…better. And yourself?"

Ginger bit her lip and nodded her head. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. The next instant, in a haze, Ginger's head was against my chest and she was sobbing into my shirt. I cradled her in my arms, rocking slightly, trying to shush her.

"It's okay, Gin. Just breathe, darling." It felt so amazing to hold her in my arms. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over.

"Sorry, Oliver." Ginger sniffled as she straightened her clothes and brushed her wild hair out of her eyes. She wiped away the remnants of tears from only minutes before, smiling ever weaker. Then she stared into my eyes, all expression depleted from her features. "He's coming soon, Oliver."

My brow wrinkled in concern and I grasped her hand tightly. "How do you know?"

She smiled softly at our intertwined fingers, and then returned her gaze to mine. "The dreams are getting more vivid. It will be a dark night; a man thought dead will take me away for attempting to stop him from escaping his doom." She sighed and closed her eyes. "You won't know it happened until the next morning. Sirius Black will escape from the dementors." Her eyes flew open and tears slid silently down her face. "You must understand, Oliver." She slid onto the bench below the one on which we'd been sitting; she clung to my knees. "Sirius Black isn't a murderer. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. Another man is responsible. And he'll try to hurt Harry. You must watch him at all costs…please." Ginger's head collapsed onto my lap.

"Ginger?" I shook her slightly. "Ginger, dear, Harry'll be fine." Ginger still didn't respond. I shook her with more urgency. "Ginger? Ginger!" I felt for her pulse; it was faint. I felt little, weak breaths against my legs. "Oh, my God! Ginger…" I picked up the unconscious girl at my feet and started back toward the castle.

When I got to the front doors, they opened without my touching them. Professors Lupin and McGonagall were waiting behind the door. They did not look at all pleased.

"Mr. Wood, would you kindly explain why you didn't…" McGonagall's voice trailed off to a murmur as she took in the limp body in my arms. "What happened to Miss Bensington!"

I almost collapsed to the floor in relief as McGonagall called Hagrid over to take Ginger from me and up to the infirmary. Professor Lupin was the entire reason I didn't hit the floor. We all stumbled up the stairs after the groundskeeper, McGonagall interrogating me the entire way. I was just too relieved to see Ginger getting medical attention that I couldn't answer.

When we reached Madam Pomfrey, she had Hagrid set Ginger down on a bed and began fussing over her. Lupin and McGonagall placed me onto a chair to one side of the hospital wing. I was staring open-mouthed at Madam Pomfrey as she worked her magic on my unconscious girlfriend.

"Mr. Wood! Would you kindly tell me what happened?" McGonagall did not wish to be ignored any longer.

I snapped back to reality and turned to my Head of House. I nodded slightly and began to reiterate what Ginger had told me of Black and her demise on the Quidditch pitch. The professors glanced at each other and then to Ginger's limp form. I watched their expressions: pain, realization, fear all covered their features in a matter of moments.

"It's true, then? He's really going to take her from me?" I choked on the words.

McGonagall looked back at me. "I'm not sure, Mr. Wood. But I can promise you, we won't lose her without a fight."

I sighed in frustration and collapsed backwards in the chair, passing out from exhaustion.

A/N: Only a few chappies left…OMG…I'm finishing another one! YAY! R/R Nelli


	17. One Fateful Night

**Chapter 17: One Fateful Night…**

I woke up in the hospital wing; Wood was in a chair not far from my bed. I had no recollection of how I got there and that scared me. I watched Wood inhale and exhale rhythmically. I smiled at his serene expression. He looked so happy…well, at least close to happy.

I sat up slowly on the bed. The rustling of the sheets caused Oliver to jump. He looked around frantically and finally his gaze rested on me. He smiled at me lopsidedly and crossed over the distance separating my bed from his chair, dragging the chair behind him.

"Hello, beautiful girl," he whispered soothingly. "How are we feeling today?" He stroked my hair tenderly.

I smiled up at him sleepily. "I'm a little tired. What happened?" I stared straight into his deep, dark eyes.

"You mean, you don't remember?" He looked concerned, then glanced around for Madam Pomfrey. When he couldn't find the healer, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, love, you've been out for a few days."

My eyes widened. "How many days are a few?"

Oliver winced. "About seven."

I sat bolt upright. "Were you here the whole time?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to leave you!" Oliver glowered at me. His look softened and he stroked my hair again. "I was too worried. McGonagall got me extensions on my work, so it's alright." He smiled softly. "I wanted to be here when you woke up."

I smiled and snuggled down onto the bed. I found Oliver's hand; a soft squeeze of reassurance sent warm shivers up my spine.

"So, what happened? Intense love-making?" I giggled.

Oliver sighed heavily. "I wish." His look was dark as he thought of the right words to say. "Ginger…You prophesized…the night that he's coming for you…"

I stared at him, my mouth undoubtedly hanging wide open. "Beg pardon?"

Oliver ran his free hand through his short, shaggy hair. "Yeah, it was bizarre. You said that someone who was supposed to be dead was going to take you away to him…" Oliver's eyes glazed over with concern. "I won't let you out of my sight…I promise." He kissed my fingertips.

**It was well after dark**. I kept tossing and turning on the bed in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep me for a few days for observation. She thought it was just stress…Well, of course it's stress! I'm only going to die; and according to the man I love, it's going to happen soon.

After many hours of this, I got frustrated and threw back the covers. Wood was lying on the bed next to mine. He was sound asleep. I smiled at how cute he was. I reached onto a nearby table, groping for my wand, and sliding it safely into my sock. Then I slid my feet into my shoes. I hopped onto the floor and tiptoed out of the infirmary, down the corridor.

I heard footsteps, not that far down the stairs, heading toward the first floor. Intrigued, I followed the sound. I was just in time to see Professor Snape heading out onto the grounds. I glanced around the entranceway and followed at a safe distance out the door.

I watched from behind a nearby shrub as Snape immobilized a Whomping Willow and entered into a hole in the ground. My eyebrow raised in curiosity. What was the old professor doing?

I bit my lip and debated on whether to stay where I was and wait, or to follow the old windbag into the hole and see what he was up to. After a careful and well-thought deliberation, I decided it best to wait for Snape to return and see what I could gather from his trip to the mole people. So, I made myself comfortable behind my shrub and waited patiently.

After several hours and a few renditions of "99 Butter beers on the Wall," there was movement near the base of the Willow. I sat up straight and watched as Sirius Black helped Harry drag Ron Weasley, wounded, from out of the hole Snape had disappeared into. I covered my mouth with both hands to stifle my gasp. Next came Hermione Granger, a little fat man, Professor Lupin, and a petrified Snape.

I stared at the little man I didn't recognize. I tilted my head to the side, trying to place him. He looked so familiar to me. I'd seen the warty, fat man before. My nose wrinkled in frustration.

Then, at the sound of shouts, I was pulled out of my trance. Lupin was trembling and staring in the direction of the full moon. Black was near him; Harry and Hermione were watching on in horror. Then the little fat man shrunk; an Animagus. And I don't know what made me do it, but I grabbed the wand that I had thankfully thought to slide into my sock and took off at a run in the general direction the man was supposed to have gone.

I was on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest in a few moments, gasping for breath. There was no sign of man or beast in the mists of the dark wood. I squinted to see clearer and stepped bravely into the fog. _Wood'll kill me if I get lost,_ was the last thing that crossed my mind as two furry arms grabbed me from behind and dragged me forcibly through the mists and into the night.

I was tossed against a tree: then there was a wormish voice yelling "Petrificous totalus!" and a blinding light. Itwas all I sawas I let loose my shriek of terror and fainted dead away.


	18. Searching

**Chapter 18: Searching…**

I sat bolt upright. There had been a scream out on the grounds. It had sounded just like…

"No, it couldn't be. She's asleep." I turned toward Ginger's bed, a relieved smile crossing over my face. Until I noticed the bed was empty. "Oh, no! Ginger!"

I hopped out of my bed in the hospital wing and threw my shoes on as quickly as I could. I took the stairs down to the main doors two at a time. Throwing them open, I rushed out into the cold, dark night.

_Come on, Ginger. Fight back!_ I could only frantically think to myself reassuring thoughts of her survival. I raced down the grounds, trying and failing to keep my thoughts from carrying themselves away.

I was in the middle of the grounds; Hagrid's hut was to my left, the major portion of the Forbidden Forest to my right. I turned around in a confused circle a few times, trying to decide the best way to go. _Why hadn't I been awake? I should have been watching her!_

I rebuked myself for my carelessness for several minutes before deciding to head toward the Forest. If I were trying to kidnap someone, I would want to use the mists of the Forest to my advantage.

Swallowing a huge lump, I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and started carefully into mist. My eyes narrowed to see into the enshrouded darkness. I step lightly, for fear of snapping a twig and alerting the kidnapper of my presence. I had to find her; I wasn't going to lose her again.

"How can you see out here?" a whiny, oily voice said behind me and to my right.

I whirled on Marcus Flint, wand at his throat. He looked at me in shock. I pressed the tip further into his skin. "What are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Haven't you done enough?"

Flint's hands went up in surrender. He eyed me warily. "That's why I'm here. I feel terribly about what I did to her, Wood, and I want to make it right." His eyes looked sincere. "I can help, you know, if you'll let me."

I lowered my wand and motioned for him to lead the way. "But," I said, stopping him before he started off into the mist. "Any funny business and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Flint nodded and started into the dark, damp woods. I followed, wand at the ready, in case he tried anything. I wasn't going to let Marcus Flint stand in the way of getting Ginger back.

He walked lightly, expertly, through the trees. About 200 meters from where we'd bumped into each other, he stopped and signaled to me to remain quiet. He ducked down behind a shrub and beckoned me to do the same. I followed suit, looking through the leaves of the plant. There stood a fat, little man, leaning over a lump on the ground. A body was lying to one side of the man; a girl's body. _Ginger's body._

I looked at Flint, my eyes wide in horror. "Are we too late?" I whispered in the ear of my previous foe.

He shook his head. "She's just knocked out. I'll see if I can get Wormtail to let me help."

Flint backtracked a few yards, then came to the site from the general direction the castle would have been in. He was stomping on sticks, breaking them in two. "Oy, Wormtail. We ready yet?"

The fat man jumped, whirling around with his wand at the ready. He seemed to relax when he realized whom the voice belonged to. "Master Flint. Just a few more moments and the Dark Lord will be ready to interrogate the girl." He walked slowly up to Flint and eyed the lump in exhaustion and fear. Lowering his voice, he continued the explanation. "He's still terribly weak."

"_Enough!"_ The lump's voice was venomous, and sent chills through Oliver's body. "_Marcus, my boy. What are you doing here?"_

Flint got onto one knee and bowed his head reverently. "I'm here to help, my Lord." He sneered at the man called Wormtail. "I know how incompetent the current help is."

"_Ah…I see. So you're being here has nothing to do with your feelings for the girl."_ The voice chuckled coolly.

Flint's eyes clouded over a minute. He shook his head slightly. "No, my Lord. This girl is nothing but a nuisance to me. I came to aid in her destruction."

"_If only you hadn't lied to me, Marcus. I then could have spared you."_

The next second a flash of light issued from the lump and a booming voice bellowed "Avada Kedavra!" My eyes popped open in horror as the body of my past adversary lay lifeless on the forest floor. I leaned to the side and wretched vomit onto the ground.

"_Wormtail!"_

"Yes, master?" The little man was stuttering in fright.

"_Wake the girl. We need to talk." _The voice was slightly amused in it's frigidness.

A few seconds later, the body on the ground was twitching. Ginger was sitting up, looking around. When she realized where she was, she scampered back against a tree in fear.

"_Hello, my dear. Shall we talk?"_

Before I could stop myself, I was standing up. "Let the lady alone." God, I'm an idiot.


	19. Dreams to Life

**Chapter 19: Dreams to Life**

"_Hello, my dear. Shall we talk?"_

"Let the lady alone." Oliver stood up, wand outstretched and pointed directly at the little man.

"Oliver, no! What are you doing here? Get out of here while you can." Tears stained my cheeks. I didn't want him to see this; I knew my death was coming.

"I'm not leaving you, Gin. I've lost you once already and I won't do it again." Oliver was glaring at the little man. He was shaking and sputtering his apologies to a lump on the ground. "Come on, Gin, let's go."

There was a venomous chuckle, issuing from the lump on the ground. My eyes widened in horror. "_The young lady is staying here. We have some…issues…we need to discuss."_

Oliver's face whitened. "I won't let you take her from me. Do you understand?"

"_Ah, bravery. A foolish waste of emotions." _The lump moved a little closer to me. "_However, it is admirable. If you leave know, I will spare you. And possibly Miss Bensington. That is, however, her decision."_

I scoffed. "You already know my answer."

"_Well, we'll discuss it at length. Wormtail!"_

Suddenly, the fat man called Wormtail issued a jet of light from his wand and unarmed Oliver. He was staring in shock at what had just happened.

"Now, what do to with the spare…" 

I began sobbing. "Please, please, have mercy on him. He's being stupid. Let him go. Just let him go." My head collapsed onto my knees and I sobbed freely.

There was a moment of silence before Voldemort spoke to Wormtail again. "_Kill him."_

I sat up straight. "NO!" I stared down at the lump. "Please. He won't tell. He'll be too depressed. Just let him live, Voldemort, please."

"I do not like being kind. However, if it might hold some leverage with you…Let him go, Wormtail."

"My Lord?" Wormtail looked bewildered.

"_Do not disobey me!" _The Dark Lord said angrily.

He turned to look at Oliver. "You're free to go."

Oliver, who'd been in a stunned silence this entire time, looked from me to Wormtail and back again. Realization dawned in his eyes. "I won't leave you, Ginger. I can't lose you."

I turned from him. "You have no choice."

"No, I won't!" He ran to my side and collapsed beside me. He held me close to him; I could feel his tears on my neck. "I love you."

I pulled him back at arm's length and wiped his tears off his cheeks. Then I smiled at him sweetly. "I know. That's why I want you to live. You deserve to survive this Oliver." I kissed him softly. "Live for me. I love you." I whispered those words into his ear. Then I pushed him away. "Now go."

Oliver stumbled backward and stood up. His gaze was blaring into me. "How can I survive without you, Ginger?"

I turned away from him. "You'll manage." I heard his footsteps sound off in the distance. My smile broadened as I looked up. He was heading back to the castle. He was going to survive. I practically collapsed in relief.

"How touching."

I returned my attention on the hideous thing next to me on the ground. "What do you want from me, Voldemort?"

"You know very well what I want. I want you to join me. I'll let you live and you can stay here with your lover, lead your normal life. All you have to do is spy on Harry Potter for me. Tell me when I can exact my revenge. Come to me, Ginger…Join me."

I stood up and looked down at the lump that was Lord Voldemort. "You know my answer."

"_What have they done for you, dear?" _the hideous voice asked_. "Oliver broke your heart, Flint betrayed you, even Potter and his friends won't speak to you because of what you've done to Oliver. You have no where else to go!" _The evil man cackled.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I broke Oliver's heart, not the other way around. I only did it to protect him from the certain death that awaited him because of me. Marcus was playing double agent and kept warning me. I think that's why you killed him. As for Harry and the rest of my Gryffindor friends, once Oliver tells them what happened, they'll forgive me and help Oliver move on. I could go back to the castle right now and life would be as it always has been." I put my hands on my hips. "You know I would never betray them. I'd rather die!"

_"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" _The monster was growing impatient. _"When I think of what we could have had, what we could have become together…I could have been unstoppable with you as my queen. But, now, I'll have to do it alone."_

I put on a fake pout. "Oh, don't feel lonely. Wormtail is still here." He wasn't as terrifying as he was in my dreams. I turned to Wormtail and opened my arms widely. "I'm ready. Do it."

The fat man looked from me to his master, confusion covering his features. "What should I do, Master?"

"You heard her, you idiot! Kill her!" 

Wormtail poised his wand and began to say the words. "Avada…"

I turned to Voldemort. "Harry's going to kick your arse." I put on a self-satisfied smirk.

"Kedavra!"

Then my world went black forever.


	20. World With You

**Chapter 20. World Without You…**

I stumbled up the steps to the front of the castle. The tears were falling from my eyes fast. How could I just desert her like that? She sold her life to save mine and I couldn't even try to get her to come with me. I felt like a low-life. How could I lose her?

My sobbing must have awoken someone because soon the front doors of the castle opened up. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing there, looking down at me in calmness and terror respectively. McGonagall was at my side in a flash.

"Mr. Wood! What has happened?"

I pounded my fist on the stair. "She's gone. I lost her again. It's my fault." I shook my head in pain. "Marcus Flint is dead too. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed them both. With the help of someone called Wormtail." Then I passed out.

I woke up in the same hospital bed Ginger had been in the last time I was in the infirmary. It still smelled like her; her soft vanilla and shampoo smell. I sighed inwardly and fought the tears back. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I couldn't.

The door opened and Harry Potter walked in. He came up and sat down beside my bed. He patted my shoulder.

"How are you?" His face smiled in hello, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Bloody great, Potter," I mumbled gruffly. "How're your little friends?"

"Oh, they're great. Ron got out a few days ago." Harry cleared his throat nervously. "There are rumors that Voldemort killed Ginger. Is that true?"

I nodded my head. The tears I'd been fighting streamed down my face. "She bargained for my life. Made him promise to let me go. I keep getting this image of her, scared and crying, getting murdered." I shuddered, looked up at the younger boy. "I just walked away, Harry. I claimed I loved her and I walked away when she needed me. I should have fought for her."

Harry sighed. "Oliver, you can't blame yourself. She asked you to leave. She wanted you to be safe, so she could do what she had to. He would have killed you after you watched her get murdered, anyway."

Oliver pulled away and crossed his arms angrily. "At least I'd be with her then. At least I wouldn't have to live with this guilt. And the unbearable pain of losing her…for good." I broke down. "Harry, I don't think I can do this without her."

Harry shifted uncomfortably beside my bed. "It'll be okay."

"Oh, you poor dear!" Hermoine Granger stood at the door to the infirmary, unshed tears in her eyes. She raced up to my bed and grasped me in a hug. "There, there. It's all right."

"How? How is it all right, Granger?" I wasn't used to comfort from strangers, but it was a relief to have someone holding me, being strong for me so I wouldn't have to be.

"Ginger wanted you to live so you could share the love you possess with someone else," Hermoine murmured softly. "She loved you very much and didn't want you to see her death. She wanted you to live…for both of you." Hermoine gently rubbed my back. "Shh, shh. It's all right. Just let it all out."

I cried for countless hours in Hermoine's arms. She was kind enough to not yell at me when I spoke nonsense. She just sat there, rubbing my back and rocking me back and forth. It was kind of relaxing. I fell asleep from emotional explanation immediately after I was done crying.

When I woke up, there was a gift for me on the night table. I took it and picked it up. A note from Cho was on top. I read it aloud. "Dear Oliver, I found this among Ginger's possessions. I thought you should have it. I'm so very sorry for you loss. Cho."

I fumbled with the parcel for several minutes. When I opened it, inside was a framed photograph of Bensington and I at our last Quidditch match together, like the one I'd had on the train at the beginning of the year. We were smiling, holding the Cup, arms wrapped around each other. "She'd kept it."

I fell back against the pillow and watched the two of us. She kept nudging me; I'd nudge back. Then the strangest thing happened. She whispered something in my ear in the photograph. I turned red and then kissed her cheek. I watched as my mouth in the photo said, "I love you, too."

I didn't bother fighting back the tears. That was the best gift anyone could have given me. I placed the picture on the table and rolled over to face it. I fell asleep looking at Ginger's smiling face. It'd take a while to heal, but the memory of her love and the person it made me would help me be strong.

A/N: It's Done! Yay! R/R…and don't be mad at me! Nellie


End file.
